Bienvenue à Salem
by ayuluna
Summary: La guerre se finit enfin, deux ans après certains commencent seulement à revivre. Mais ce n’est pas évident quand on a été mangemort et que la guerre nous a laissé des séquelles…à moins de s’éloigner...DMHG
1. Prologue : La bataille finale

**Titre : Bienvenue à Salem**

**Résumé :**La guerre se finit enfin, deux ans après certains commencent seulement à revivre. Mais ce n'est pas évident quand on a été mangemort et que la guerre nous a laissé des séquelles…à moins de s'éloigner... DMHG

Pour compléter rapidement, l'histoire se passera à l'université de Salem…mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment.

**Rating :**T par sûreté.

**NOTE :** 1) le prologue est à la fois indispensable mais TOTALEMENT différent de la suite de l'histoire.

2) L'histoire commence véritablement qu'à partir du 3eme chapitre (ou plutôt 2eme vu que le premier est le prologue)

3) Tient compte du Tome 6 !

**Remarque supplémentaire !**** : Cette histoire sera longue et se construira lentement. C'est un fait volontaire bien sûr. Vous êtes prévenus d'avance. Ce n'est PAS et ne sera PAS un « PWP ». Si vous aimez les histoires longues, bienvenue à vous. Sinon, sûrement au revoir assez rapidement.**

Je voulais attendre d'avoir plus avancé dans l'écriture de cette fic avant de la publier et puis finalement je me lance. Après tout ça fait déjà plus de six mois qu'elle mijote dans mon esprit et j'ai déjà presque tout prévue dans mon esprit. J'ai déjà écrit une bonne partie du second premier chapitre et du deuxième et si tout va bien la suite arrivera la semaine prochaine donc. C'est un projet qui me tient à cœur et vu qu'en ce moment il n'y a plus beaucoup de dracohermione je trouve et bien voilà…

**J'espère de tout cœur que cette fanfiction vous plaira…**

**Prologue : La bataille finale.**

« Harry ! Harry ! » Haleta une personne tout en courant vers la personne concernée. « Y'a un problème ! » poursuivit l'interlocuteur - qui n'était autre que Neville Londubat - en arrivant à la hauteur du garçon qui avait survécu et survivait toujours.

« Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet. Machinalement il replia de suite les plans qu'il était en train d'examiner sur la table de la salle à manger du 12 square grimault qui avait été rétabli comme quartier général depuis la mort de Dumbledore avec pour seule différence que dorénavant s'était Harry qui en était le gardien du secret et que donc seul lui pouvait révéler son emplacement. Ainsi, à présent Snape ne pouvait plus y accéder.

Cela faisait à présent près d'un an que Dumbledore était décédé et Harry avait essayé de restaurer un peu l'ordre du phœnix, bien qu'une nette différence fût visible. Dans les premiers mois il avait voyagé pour récupérer les Horcruxes, et il avait on peut le dire réussi. À présent le dernier point manquant était qu'il n'avait pas tué Voldemort mais ça ne saurait tarder. Depuis plusieurs mois en effet il était de retour en Angleterre et échafaudait un plan pour se retrouver en face de ce dernier et l'exterminer pour de bon. Mais tout devait être parfait, sinon tout espoir de victoire s'envolerait.

« Qui a-t-il Neville ? » Demanda suspicieusement le balafré. « J'espère que ça n'est pas aussi dramatique que ça en à l'air... » Soupira-t-il nerveusement.

Harry essayait de montrer le moins possible ses émotions en général. Mais pour une fois – chose très rare ses derniers temps – mis à part Neville et lui, personne n'était dans la pièce alors il se laissa aller.

En effet, Harry devait être un model, il devait rester une lueur d'espoir pour tout sorcier se battant à ses cotés contre Voldemort. Sa robe de sorcier noire était donc impeccable, de même que ses chaussures ou encore ses lunettes. Nous ferons exceptions de ses cheveux qui étaient comme à leur habitude en bataille. Mais en faisant bonne figure il montrait que même si la guerre était présente elle n'empêcherait pas de continuer à vivre, dixit Hermione Granger – sa meilleure amie et membre de l'ordre du phœnix.

« Ça dépend ce que tu appelle mauvais » répondit Neville d'une petite voix. Celui-ci manquait toujours un peu de confiance en lui bien qu'il y ai eu un net progrès de plus en plus visible. C'était la mort de sa grand-mère, tuée par des mangemorts, qui lui avait donné une force insoupçonné. Depuis il combattait activement aux cotés d'Harry avec détermination. Il s'était juré de venger ses proches et se battait de son mieux même si le Neville d'autrefois l'habitait toujours et ressortait comme aujourd'hui.

« J'ai reçu un hibou signalant que plusieurs membres de l'ordre viennent d'être pris en embuscade…cinq pour être exact. Ils doivent être interrogés puis exécutés à l'aube ».

« Merde ! » laissa échapper Harry en ouvrant grand ses yeux. Il se releva alors d'un coup et fit quelques allés-retour sur place. « Neville » dit-il soudainement, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme en face de lui. « Vas vite prévenir les autres. Réunion d'ici une heure ! » Finit-il tout en courant lui-même hors de la pièce.

Harry alla chercher divers choses dans plusieurs pièces de la maison et les plaça sur la grande table. Au bout d'une heure, près de trente membres – tout ceux qui n'étaient pas en mission actuellement – avaient prit place dans la salle de réunion qui n'était autre que la salle à manger aux heures de repas.

« Hum Hum » commença Harry avec un toussotement. « Depuis quelques temps nous sommes plus ou moins préparés à devoir agir d'un moment à un autre... » Continua-t-il tout en les fixant chacun à tour de rôle. « Et j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pour ce soir ». Il y eu alors des exclamations et des murmures d'un peu tout le monde dans la pièce. Harry fit alors un signe de la main et tout le monde se tut. « Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi cet empressement. La raison est qu'actuellement cinq de nos membres sont aux mains de Voldemort – frissonnement pour la plupart – et qu'il est temps que tout cesse. Ce soir, je compte bien en finir avec cette ordure. Tout ceux qui sont près à se battre jusqu'au bout peuvent me suivre, les autres, je comprendrais tout à fait que vous refusiez. Vous avez tous des familles et si vous préférez rester avec eux pour les protéger alors faites le » termina Harry calmement.

Il y eu de nouveaux des murmures, des approbations discrètes pour un choix ou un autres. Hermione, assise au devant se leva alors et se positionna à coté d'Harry. « Pour ma part mon choix est fait. Je ne serais pas tranquille pour les miens tant que ce monstre sera en vie alors je te suis ». Elle fut suivie par Ron, puis par Remus, Ginny, Neville, par les Jumeaux Weasley et par bien d'autres. Seul deux ou trois préfèrent ne pas prendre ce risque et rester à l'écart de la grande bataille qui allait avoir lieu.

« Tous ce qu'on demande c'est que tu nous laisse Rabastan Lestranges » murmura George. « Nous avons fait la promesse de venger papa » ajouta Fred en serrant les poings. En effet, Arthur Weasley avait trouvé la mort trois mois plus tôt des mains du dit mangemort.

Il y eu encore plusieurs heures de préparation, il fallait que tout soit absolument au point et une fois tout vérifié, le nouvel ordre du phœnix se prépara pour la bataille finale...Chaque membre s'était vu attribuer une position stratégique autour du repère de Voldemort et ses sbires. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois à Harry pour découvrir la cachette, et alors que tout le monde désespérer, ils avaient finit par enfin la découvrir. C'était un de leurs espions qui avait permis ça et pas n'import quel espion, de son surnom : Loki. L'un des plus insoupçonnables traîtres dans les rangs de Voldemort…

Parmi les piégés de l'embuscade se trouvait Nymphadora Tonks et Colin Crivey, proches amis d'Harry. En effet, Colin Crivey avait lui aussi bien changé avec cette foutue guerre. Son jeune frère Denis était à Ste Mangouste dans un coma profond depuis l'été passé à la suite d'une attaque de mangemorts. Depuis le jeune garçon n'avait plus rien du gamin gonflant d'avant, non, il était devenu trop vite adulte comme tant d'autres.

Le lieu que Voldemort avait élu comme QG n'était qu'une espèce de vieux château délabrés mais qui gardait une beauté pittoresque. Il avait été bâti aux abords d'une forêt dans l'ouest de l'Ecosse. Le paysage aurait pu être merveilleux à contempler si ça n'avait pas été en de tels temps de guerre, qui plus est, aux portes de la bataille finale. Car à ne pas en douter ce soir aurait lieu une des confrontations les plus sanglantes même si chaque membre de l'ordre espérait le contraire.

« Tout le monde doit être prêt à présent...Harry, c'est à toi de lancer le signal » murmura Remus qui se tenait pas loin de la position du survivant. « à trois » déclara Harry avec force. « 1...2...3 ! On y va ! » Et alors pour accompagner son geste, Harry tira sa baguette au ciel et fit apparaître un immense phœnix de lumière qui s'envola, couvrant le ciel nuageux au dessus du château. Dans les secondes qui suivirent les mangemorts accoururent comme prévu. Le combat mangemorts vs ordre du phœnix commença comme jamais. Les chiffres n'étaient pas équitables, les mangemorts étaient supérieurs en nombre. Seulement, tout le plan reposait principalement sur le fait de bloquer le plus longtemps possible la partie adverse. Harry devait trouver Voldemort et vite! Parce qu'à n'en pas douter, tout comme près de dix-sept ans auparavant, une fois le chef écarté tout les autres abandonneraient. Le second point étant que la marque de l'ordre n'allait pas passer inaperçu et que le ministère allait forcément envoyer les aurors en renfort – du moins ceux n'étant pas déjà présents tel Kingsley Sacklebot – au moins pour « vérifier ».

Les secondes, les minutes, les quarts d'heure défilés. La bataille avancée à une allure à la fois presque statique et folle. Chaque mètre gagné durement se payé par un ami, voire plus. Harry accompagné de Remus s'était introduit dans les remparts de l'immense battisse de pierre et s'efforcé de trouver l'homme de Serpent : Voldemort. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas encore eu à affronter de mangemort, la diversion extérieure ayant plus ou moins marché. Les deux hommes continuèrent donc d'avancer rapidement le long des couloirs sombres et humides. De temps en temps ils passaient devant une fenêtre et pouvaient alors apercevoir à seulement quelques pas leurs amis défendre avec courage leur vie.

Les oreilles d'Harry se tendirent soudainement. Un sifflement familier n'était pas loin, un sifflement qu'une personne normal ne pouvait pas comprendre. Un sifflement que seul un Fourchlang pouvait parler ou...un serpent. Nagini, l'animal de compagnie de Voldemort que Harry avait déjà rencontré - si l'on peut dire – trois ans auparavant se tenait fièrement devant lui et continué d'avancer tout en claquant férocement sa mâchoire et en sifflant. Mais la plus grosse surprise fut de voir arriver un Queudver tout essoufflé à en croire la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front. Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent instantanément, et même geste de la part de Remus qui lui aussi s'était redressé plus que jamais et se tenait près à tuer celui qui avait été son ancien ami. Harry et Remus se regardèrent dans les yeux brièvement comme pour se mettre d'accord sur le rôle de chacun. Harry s'attaqua alors de suite au serpent qui était bien plus coriace qu'il n'en avait l'air. Les sortilèges rebondissaient sur sa carapace d'écailles. « Pense au Basilic » lui souffla alors la voix de Dumbledore dans son esprit. Cette vision lui redonna encore plus de courage et alors, il pointa sa baguette comme il pu au niveau des yeux de Nagini.

« Peter...Quel bonheur de te revoir... » Railla Remus. Tout en avançant de plus en plus dangereusement vers l'homme gras couvert de sueur.

« Rem...Remus... » Essaya-t-il de balbutier. « Je...je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça... » Commença-t-il tout en fixant ce qui était à présent le cadavre du Serpent qu'Harry venait de tuer. « Tu...Tu ne vas pas me...tuer ? » Harry explosa alors de rire, un rire froid et faux, presque cruel. « Petigrow ! Combien de personne as-tu tué TOI ?! » S'exclama Harry avec haine. « Et combien d'autres personnes sont mortes par TA faute ?! Vas-y ! Ose répondre ! » Acheva Harry dont les yeux sortaient presque de leur orbite. « Assassin ! Meurtrier ! Voilà tous ce que tu est ! Tu ne mérite pas de vivre ! » Le bras de Remus se posa sur celui d'Harry.

« Harry, si tu le permet, je veux personnellement m'occuper de _lui._ » dit-il avec détermination. Le survivant sembla hésiter quelques instants et finit toutefois par acquiescer d'un petit hochement de tête.

« Vous...Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer » bégaya le rat. « Parce...parce que... »

« Parce que quoi Queudver ? » ricana furieusement Harry. « Qu'as tu pour ta...Défense » Termina Harry dans une grimace de dégoût pur.

« Je sais où sont les prisonniers » réussi miraculeusement à aligner Petigrow. « Je peux vous y amener ! » Harry était en proie à un grand dilemme. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il aurait déjà réduit en bouilli ce traître mais la vie de ses compagnons était importante à ses yeux. Plus qu'une vengeance ? Oui ?...oui...

« Très bien » grogna-t-il. « Mais que ce ne soit pas un piège et on y va de suite! » Remus approuva d'un signe de tête le choix d'Harry.

Ils avancèrent rapidement mais silencieusement le long des couloirs pendant ce qui fût de très, très, longues minutes. Le rat était plus nerveux que jamais. Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant une énorme porte cylindrée et blindée composée de lourds métaux. « Quelles sont les défenses ? » demanda Remus. « Aucune… » Répondit le rat. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne lui faisait réellement confiance. Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, il n'était pas un mage noir et ne le serait jamais mais parfois on doit faire des choix qui ne sont pas les meilleurs. « Imperio » siffla-t-il doucement. « Ouvre la porte Queudver ». Le dit homme n'était pas assez fort pour résister au sortilège et ne pût donc qu'obéir. Au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit, le rat fût alors réduit en poussière. « Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance et j'avais raison… » Murmura alors Harry.

Devant eux se tenait à présent un long escalier qui descendait dans les sous-sols du château. Tout était des plus noirs possible. Aucune fenêtre, aucune torche. « Lumos » prononcèrent à l'unisson les deux hommes. Ils suivirent les dédales de pierre pour arriver dans un couloir froid et humide d'où des bruitages émergeaient. Dans une cellule devant leurs yeux se trouvaient bel et bien leurs compagnons dans des états mauvais pas trop critiques.

« Harry ? C'est bien toi ? » Demanda faiblement Colin.

« Oui Colin » répondit doucement Harry.

« Mouais… » Prononça une voix septique qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Tonks. « Dans ce cas qu'elle est mon plus grand secret ? » demanda-t-elle.

Malgré le sérieux de la situation Harry ne pût s'empêcher de sourire mais se fût Remus qui répondit doucement, même tendrement à la question. « Tu es enceinte » murmura-t-il. La jeune fille qui ne l'avait pas encore vu jusqu'à présent ne pût s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un halètement. Il était là lui aussi, venu pour la sauver.

« Bon ! Reculez-vous ! Je vais faire sauter la porte » s'exclama Harry avant de prendre sa baguette et de murmurer une formule magique. Quelques secondes plus tard les cinq sorciers étaient libres. Tonks se précipita alors dans les bras de son fiancé qui n'était autre que Remus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Sa cicatrice le picotait et il ressentait la présence de Voldemort de plus en plus fort. Il approchait d'eux, il fallait faire le plus vite possible.

« Dépêchez-vous de remonter » s'écria Harry « Maintenant ! » Harry regarda Remus et lui fit signe de partir aussi. Ça devait se passer entre lui et Voldemort à présent. Personne d'autre ne devait être présent. La prophétie devait se réaliser ce soir, peut import qui allait l'emporter…

Remus, Tonks, Colin et les autres étaient remontés selon la demanda d'Harry. Ils étaient à présent à l'extérieur du château. Sur ce qui était à présent un véritable champ de bataille. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts et la mort rodait à chaque centimètre. Les renforts semblaient être enfin arrivés et il y avait un véritable combat entre mangemorts, membres de l'ordre et aurors.

Le groupe se retrouva d'abord face à trois mangemorts qu'ils réussirent assez facilement à défaire puisqu'il était plus nombreux mais Ethan, un des leurs fût sérieusement blessés ce qui les ralentissaient par la suite. Remus aida le jeune homme as avancé en le supportant plus ou moins. Ils avançaient dans le noir, incertains de leurs pas, devant faire attention de ne pas trébucher sur un quelconque cadavre qui traînait…Des bruits de pas discrets s'approchèrent d'eux et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se retourner plusieurs « expeliarmus » fusèrent dans leur direction. Ils se retrouvèrent alors désarmés face à une dizaine de mangemorts cagoulés…

« Vous êtes foutus » ricana alors une voix rauque. Fait comme des rats ! » D'autres mangemorts se mirent à ricaner à leur tour. Un d'eux commença à lever sa baguette dans leur direction mais avant qu'un seul geste ne soit fait le mangemort du milieu enchaîna figures et sorts à vitesse fulgurante et les neufs autres se retrouvèrent au sol en un rien de temps. Celui-ci laissa alors sa capuche tomber et des mèches blondes volèrent au grès du vent qui frappait.

« Malfoy ? » demanda incrédule Colin Crivey. Le dit homme épongea le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Un des mangemorts avait réussi à le blesser légèrement avant de tomber au sol. « Non le pape » répondit-il sarcastiquement. Il envoya ensuite à chacun leur baguette respectif et pris celles des mangemorts et les brisa. « Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Qui croyez-vous à averti Potter ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Tu es Loki » murmura alors Remus dans un éclair de compréhension. « C'est toi le contact d'Harry depuis des mois, toi qui as fournit toutes les informations internes de Voldemort ».

« Très intéressant » s'exclama alors une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et firent face à une nouvelle armée de mangemorts…C'était à présent chacun pour soit. Le dénommé Ethan tomba le premier, mort. Il fût suivi par le dénommé Marcus et deux mangemorts. Draco se débrouillait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais s'était à lui qu'ils s'en prenaient le plus. Il était le traître, celui à abattre en priorité. Il avait été déjà touché au bras gauche et à la jambe droite. Il saignait abondamment mais continuait de se battre le plus férocement possible. Peu import s'il devait mourir ce soir mais il emporterait dans sa tombe le plus de monde possible, le plus de ses pourritures. Il les détestait tous, toutes ces vulgaires larves qui suivaient le lord non pas par obligation mais par choix. Oui, même avec leurs cagoules il les reconnaissaient ceux-là. NcNair, il avait été un de ceux qui avaient torturé et tué son père par plaisir à la demande de Voldemort. Gusmarc, celui qui avait tué sa mère Narcissa Malfoy. Draco senti la rage l'envahir encore plus, son sang bouillonnait. Il leva sa baguette et tua un mangemort de plus. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller, les éléments devenaient floue et un sort le frappa au torse. Au moment même où Rémus se débarrassa du dernier mangemort qui l'avait attaqué, il s'effondra dans l'inconscient. Le loup-garou s'accroupi aux cotés du blond et pris son pouls. Il été encore vivant, mais pour combien de temps ? Tonks transpirait abondamment et portait une légère entaille au visage. Elle se laissa tomber à son tour à coté de Remus et du blond.

« Dora… »Murmura Remus. C'était le diminutif par lequel seul lui l'appelait. « Occupe toi de lui s'il te plaît…Moi je vais aider les autres » déclara-t-il tout en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers le nord où des éclairs de couleurs s'échappaient.

Harry faisait à présent face à son pire ennemi de toujours, à son némésis. Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les rouges. Le froids glacial se répandait entre eu mais pas un seul mort ou murmure n'avait été encore prononcé ou émis.

« Potter » siffla en premier la voix de Voldemort. Celui-ci commença alors à lever sa baguette vers celui que l'on nommé l'élu. Harry leva sa baguette qu'il tenait de sa main droite et resserra sa main gauche dans sa poche sur ce qui était sa deuxième baguette mais qui restait un de ses secrets. Il s'agissait en fait de la baguette de Dumbledore, il l'avait récupéré après la mort de celui-ci et l'avait gardait très précieusement. Aujourd'hui il avait sût qu'il en aurait besoin, sa propre baguette ne pouvant pas attaquer celle de Voldemort.

En une fraction de seconde l'homme Serpent prononça « Avada Kedavra » mais Harry tendis sa propre baguette et murmura un « Protego ». Le lien doré se reproduisit comme en première année. Le chant du phœnix emplit la pièce, lui donnant plus de courage, de force et de détermination que jamais…Il sortir alors l'autre baguette de sa poche et la pointa à son tour sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Et c'est avec un regard vide qu'il prononça à sont tour « Avada Kedavra ». Au moment même où le sort toucha sa cible, les murs se mirent à trembler et à commençait à s'écrouler. Harry plaça alors ses mains au dessus de sa tête et se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour sortir du château avant que ce ne soit plus que débris. Tout s'écroula et plusieurs pierres et rochers le percutèrent. Il en reçu une à la tête et s'effondra.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui ce n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Des bâtiments brûlés encore, une fumée épaisse et dense s'échappait vers le ciel. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, des personnes s'agités de leurs mieux pour tenter de sauver le plus de monde possible. Il avança et percuta un corps, il s'accroupi alors pour vérifier si l'homme était mort ou en vie. Au moment même où il le reconnu le reste de son monde s'écroula. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant même qu'il ne relève les yeux.

Harry était encore à moitié accroupi au sol, sa jambe saignant abondamment, l'os étant visible. Il était épuisé, à bout, il pleurait et voulait crier, crier très fort, encore plus fort mais aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres. À coté de lui se tenait le corps meurtri du dernier des maraudeurs, Remus n'était plus...mort ce soir comme tant d'autres... Il savait que beaucoup d'entre eux allés périr, il s'y était préparé lui-même. Arthur Weasley avait donné sa propre vie quelques mois auparavant et ce pour l'ordre, pour la lumière, pour que ses enfants puissent vivre en paix…Il pris une profonde respiration et pensa aux autres, à ceux qui devaient toujours être vivant, il faut avancer et non pas vivre avec les morts lui auraient dit Remus…

Ron arriva par la suite à sont tour et se laissa tomber à coté d'Harry, soupira comme jamais et laissant même couler une larme en voyant le survivant toujours et bel et bien vivant. Une profonde entaille du haut de sa figure jusqu'en bas, traversant son oeil droit. « Harry...Tu n'y est pour rien... » tenta tant bien que mal de le rassurer son ami quant il vit le corps inanimé à son tour. « Harry...Remus se battait avant même ta naissance et crois moi, ce soir il était fier d'être là ». ajouta-t-il tout en lui tapotant l'épaule faiblement. Le survivant acquiesça lentement et difficilement…mais il acquiesça tout de même. Ron fixa ensuite Harry et balbutia « Volde…Voldemort est ?… ».

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et d'une voix terne prononça « Voldemort et bel et bien mort ». Avant que tout ne s'effondre il avait eu le temps de voir le corps sans vie de son ennemie être écrasait par un énorme rocher et la flaque de sang et de boyaux qui s'étaient répandus ne laissait aucune chance.

« Où est Hermione ? » demanda Harry dans un murmure. « Est-ce qu'elle va...Bien ? » demanda-t-il difficilement. La pensée qu'elle puisse être morte ne quittant pas son esprit. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis un bon moment et ignoré comme pour la plupart des autres si elle était en vie ou en bonne santé.

Ron soupira difficilement « Elle va bien, je l'ai vue il y a quelques minutes ne t'en fais pas. Elle est avec Fred...Elle essaye d'aider à soigner les blessés. Et Fred avait besoin de soins urgents... » Termina-t-il avec une petit boule dans la gorge.

Harry releva la tête, inquiet. « C'est si grave ? Il... » Ron baissa la tête et repris d'un ton monocorde les 'infos' « Son bras est en bouilli, il va probablement le perdre. Même avec la magie on ne peut pas réparer ça... » Termina-t-il dans un grognement. « De même pour mon oeil » ajouta-t-il en pointant son index vers son visage meurtri. « Mais Voldemort as été vaincu, tu l'as vaincu ! Et c'était le prix à payer. Peu import – du moins pas beaucoup - que je perde mon oeil, Fred son bras et même que de grands sorciers comme Remus aient donnés leur vie. Parce qu'à présent nous n'avons plus à craindre pour toute autres personnes qui nous sont chers... » Termina-t-il courageusement en fixant Harry qui pour sa part avait baissé les yeux.

Après quelques secondes de silence honteux, Harry remua de nouveau. Il prit appui sur son bras droit et tenta tant bien que mal de se relever mais en vain. Sa jambe, trop blessée, l'empêcher de faire un mouvement seul. Ron pris à son tour appuie sur ses bras, la fatigue étant évidente, et se mit pour sa part debout. Il s'avança alors aux pieds d'Harry et lui tendit son aide que celui-ci accepta. Ron passa ensuite un des bras du survivant – encore et toujours – autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à avancer. Mais avant, Harry pris sa baguette et envoya dans le ciel l'image d'un phœnix répandant une traînée dorée qui était le signal de leur victoire. Ensemble ils marchèrent le long de ce qui avait été leur champs de bataille. C'était atroce, une véritable horreur mais Harry savait que sans ça il ne pourrait jamais faire réellement son deuil, il devait continuer d'avancer et regarder chaque parcelle du terrain.

Harry fit signe à son meilleur ami de s'arrêter. À coté d'eux se trouvaient à présent Fred, George et Hermione. Les deux derniers assistants le premier qui était dans l'état qu'avait déploré Ron à Harry.

« Oh mon dieu ! Harry ! Tu es vivant » s'exclama avec une excitation non feinte Hermione tout en se jetant littéralement sur lui. « Oh mon dieu ! Si tu savais comme on a eu peur pour toi ! » Enchaîna-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « On s'est battu contre une troupe de huit mangemorts, ils avaient le dessus, on se croyaient perdu et puis Il y a eu cette grande lumière rouge et juste après le château qui s'est effondré. On a eu peur pour toi mais avec Fred et Greftcher (membre de l'ordre) de blessés assez grièvement on ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose...Ensuite noir complet...et puis le phœnix dans le ciel, le signe de la victoire. Oh mon dieu ! Harry ! »

«Euh...Hermione, il vient de survivre à Voldemort mais ce rythme là c'est toi qui va le tuer en l'étouffant » lui dit Fred avec un petit sourire très vite transformé en grimace par la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus insupportable malgré le sortilège d'apaisement appliqué avec soins par Hermione. Hermione retourna alors de suite s'occuper de lui tandis qu'il lâchait un grognement. « Je suis désolée Fred, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Il faut attendre qu'un médicomage vienne voir ».

« Il y en a un pas loin » murmura Harry avant de retomber au sol, épuisé et vidé de toute force. Sa vue se faisait de plus en plus trouble et un voile opaque recouvrait sa vision. Sa respiration était plus de petits halètements qu'autre chose mais il ne voulait pas s'évanouir comme ça. Non, ce n'était pas finit, Voldemort était peut-être mort. Mais certains des mangemorts devaient encore traîner dans le coin, sans parler de tout le ministère qui arrivait.

« Harry... » Murmura Hermione. « Qui...Qui est... » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ce n'était pas nécessaire. La question était plus qu'évidente même amputé de la fin.

Il ne put alors se retenir plus longtemps, des larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de ses yeux. Bientôt se fut une cascade torrentielle accompagnée de reniflement. Autour de lui, Fred, George, Hermione et Ron le laissèrent déverser son soûl en silence. S'était sa minute à lui, le moment de commencer à faire le deuil de ses morts. Une fois qu'Harry commença à se calmer et alors, seulement à ce moment là se fut Ron qui parla pour lui. « Remus... » Commença-t-il. Les autres sentirent eux-aussi leurs yeux se mouillaient. Mais il ne fallait pas craquer, pas encore.

Hermione se releva. « Je vais faire le tour et essayait de trouver un médicomage pour toi Fred ». Elle fit deux pas puis une main se posa sur son bras. « Je viens avec toi » murmura Harry. Il n'avait pas finit de faire le tour, il fallait qu'il continu. La jeune fille acquiesça et ils continuèrent avec Ron qui restait avec eux.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver près de ce qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Tonks. Harry ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une boule dans sa gorge encore plus grande. Elle était enceinte de Remus. Savait-elle seulement pour la mort de celui-ci ?

Quant elle les vit sa première réaction fut de s'écrier « Hermione j'ai besoin de toi ! vite ! » de façon affolée. A ses cotés s'étendait un jeune homme blond très mal en point. Nymphadora avait déchiré sa chemise et une profonde blessure était visible. Draco Malfoy déjà très pâle en temps normal avait à présent la blancheur d'un cadavre. Tonks avec ses petites mains s'appliquait à ce qui était un massage cardiaque.

Hermione se dépêcha de venir aider la jeune auror et prononça tout les sortilèges médicaux qu'elle avait appris en prévision de la bataille. Harry vint aider lui aussi de son mieux, les trois jeunes gens faisant de leur mieux pour sauver le blond. Harry laissa échapper un « Merde… » Il ne fallait pas que le blond meurt, il n'allait pas le laisser mourir alors qu'il lui devait une bonne partie de la victoire. C'était grâce à lui s'ils avaient pût se préparer à la bataille finale.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous sauver ce bâtard ? » demanda Ron incrédule qui était resté en retrait.

« Ron…C'est Lui Loki notre source infiltré » murmura Harry tout en continuant de souffler dans les voix respiratoires du blond tandis que Tonks appuyait sur son torse et Hermione prononçait divers formules pour refermer ses plaît et tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie et les infections. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à que des médicomages arrivent à leurs cotés et le transportent en toute urgences à Ste Mangouste. Harry demanda à Tonks d'aller avec Draco de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas confondus avec un vulgaire mangemort et qu'elle-même s'assure d'aller bien. A présent, tous ce qu'il pouvait faire pour Malfoy s'était espérer qu'il s'en sorte. Pour sa part, il allait devoir faire face au ministère, aux journalistes, et à toute la communauté magique. Ne venait de commencer qu'une longue, très longue journée…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les grands procès

NOTE IMPORTANTE : je rappelle que l'histoire ne commence réellement qu'à partir du prochain chap si j'ose dire mais là vous êtes déjà bien dans l'entrée en scène de tout. Je sais c'est confus mais bref **Le Titre** devrait vous mettre sur la voie de l'histoire.

**Chapitre 1 : Les grands procès.**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la bataille finale comme on l'appelait. Les premières semaines avaient été dédiées aux divers enterrements et commémoration de la part du ministère. Il y avait même eu une grande soirée à laquelle tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne avaient été invités pour fêter la tombée du Dark Lord.

Allait maintenant commencer ce qu'il appelait les « Grands procès ». Si ça n'avait tenu qu'au ministère chaque personne portant la marque aurait été condamnée sans jugement mais Harry avait refusé ça. Il était devenu en plus de l'élu, du survivant avant tout le héros. Le ministère ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à l'encontre du grand Potter et avait dû se soumettre à ses désirs.

A ce jour il n'avait que vaguement glissé au ministre qu'il avait eu certains espions parmi les mangemorts et qu'à leur procès il fournirait un témoignage en bon et dû forme pour les innocenter mais il n'avait pas encore révélé tout les noms. Il n'avait pas pût éviter que certaines personnes qu'il savait innocente soit libéré avant le procès mais s'assurer que pas même les mangemorts soient brutalisés, peu import leurs crimes. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres eux et ne devait pas s'abaisser à ça. Cette guerre n'était pas l'œuvre que d'un homme mais de plusieurs qui avaient profité des actes d'un malade pour assouvir leurs besoins bestiaux. Et nul doutes que ce genre de personne n'était parfois pas spécifiquement les mangemorts mais aussi ceux qui se disaient combattre pour le bien…

Harry ouvrit son agenda, gentiment offert par Hermione afin de ne pas trop s'emmêler dans toutes ces dates de procès qui n'en finissaient pas. Il tenait à être présent à chacun d'entre eux, même à celui des pires crapules. La justice devait être la justice et il y veillerait. Le premier aurait lieu le lendemain et inclurait Crabbe junior, Stockwood, Melgure, Ramola et bien d'autres nom qui il y a encore peu ne lui disait strictement rien. Il avait d'ailleurs entre ses mains pour commencer la preuve que Melgure Lois n'était pas et n'avait jamais été mangemort. Pure invention d'un sorcier jaloux. C'était là aussi tout le problème, il y avait tout ceux qui en profitaient pour des vendettas personnelles.

Le brun attrapa un verre d'eau et y glissa un cachet d'aspirine, il en avait déjà mal à la tête. L'après guerre n'était pas plus guerre que le pendant… Mais avant toute chose il avait promis d'aller voir Nymphadora, son ventre commençait à bien s'arrondir et la pensait que Remus ne verrait même pas son enfant naître lui fit remonter une boule dans la gorge. Et Tonks qui essayait de ne pas montrer à quelle point elle aller mal, seulement Harry le ressentait bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le crier, non, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Heureusement que depuis Molly Weasley avait recueilli la jeune fille chez elle et s'en occupait comme une mère.

Après avoir avalé le contenu de son verre Harry se leva et pris son manteau. Il vérifia n'avoir rien oublié d'important et sorti de la salle à manger du square grimmault où il résidait toujours pour le moment, il n'avait pas eu le temps ne serais-ce que pour penser à déménager. Il fit quelques pas et se cacha dans un coin de ruelle sombre puis transplana devant le Terrier. En voyant la vielle demeure qui tenait encore par magie il se senti reprendre des forces. Ce lieu était empli de tant de bons souvenirs…Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée et toqua.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! » s'écria alors une petite voix fluette qu'il connaissait bien. « Harry chéri » lança-t-elle quand elle le reconnu. « Comme je suis heureuse de te voir mon garçon »

« Moi aussi Mrs Weasley » répondit-t-il tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Voyons Harry, combien de fois t'ais-je déjà répétée de m'appeler Molly ? » lui dit-elle tout en se dépêchant de lui enlever son manteau. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cuisine où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présent. Il y avait Nymphadora, Ginny, Fred – dont le bras n'avait vraiment pas pu être sauvé -, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, Hermione et Colin Crivey. Il y eu alors les salutations habituelles.

« Oui Harry ça va » répondit Tonks pour la millième fois. « Je sais que vous vous en faites tous mais ne vous inquiétez pas autant s'il vous plaît…Bien sûr que je souffre, tout comme vous, de la perte de Remus. Mais je sais que son vœu le plus cher était que notre enfant puisse vivre dans un monde de paix, et je sais qu'il sera toujours avec nous quoi qu'il arrive. Aujourd'hui j'ai peut-être perdu l'homme que j'aimais mais je vais être mère et c'est pour cela que je sais que je dois rester forte et que je continuerai d'avancer malgré toute ma peine. »

Lorsqu'elle eu finit, Molly Weasley ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes puis de pleurer bruyamment. « C'est si beau Nymphadora…exactement ce que je me suis dit à la mort d'Arthur… ». Tout le monde acquiesça bien qu'en silence. Chacun pleurant encore intérieurement ses morts.

Se fut ensuite le moment de discuter de l'après guerre ministérielle. « Qui sera là demain ? » demanda Harry. Tout le monde s'interrogea muettement par un regard, un froncement de sourcil et divers signes. « Je viendrai » glissa alors Hermione, « je ne promets pas de rester tout le long de la séance, de même que je n'irai pas à toutes Harry. Mais je tiens à être présente à tes cotés parce que je sais que pour toi c'est encore plus dure de jours en jours. Je serai là aux procès des personnes innocentes, je serai là pour soutenir la cause des gens le méritant. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Hermione » Commença Harry. « Nous sommes à quelques jours du 1er septembre… »

« Et alors ? » demanda la jeune fille bien qu'elle savait exactement où il voulait en venir. Elle y avait très bien réfléchit elle-même mais ne pouvait-elle pas attendre un an après tous ce qu'il s'était passé ? Et puis, ainsi ils iraient tous ensemble l'année suivante. Du moins, l'espérait-elle secrètement.

« Harry, mes ASPIC peuvent bien attendre une année supplémentaire, tu es bien plus important à mes yeux et je veux être avec toi. Poudlard attendra, nous irons tous à Poudlard dans un an, peut-être deux, peu import… » Ron adressa alors un sourire et acquiesça à son tour.

« Nous viendrons en tant que spectateur si on puis dire » s'exclama Bill tout en tenant la main de celle qui était sa femme : Fleur Weasley.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à toutes ces boucheries du ministère pour ma part » dit Molly. « Mais Harry Chéri, tu sais que tu es plus que bienvenu ici et surtout n'hésite pas à venir quant tu veux et surtout si tu à un peu le cafard d'accord ? »

« Quant à nous, nous voulons rouvrir au plus vite notre boutique, on pense que c'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux. « Nous n'allons donc pas avoir vraiment le temps de venir à tout ces procès mais comme l'a dit maman, tu passe quand tu veut et si tu as besoin de nous on est là Harry ».

Ron soupira alors « Bon, ben j'imagine que je vais faire comme Hermione et me prendre une année sabbatique. Je viendrais à tout les procès où tu seras Harry, je ne te laisse pas tomber » déclara très sincèrement le rouquin. Il savait qu'il fallait que quelqu'un reste aux cotés du Brun et pas seulement pour la moitié, non, à pleins temps si l'on puis dire. Ron n'était peut-être pas le plus courageux des meilleurs amis mais il était sans aucun doute le plus loyal.

C'est ainsi que commença de longs mois de jugements incessants et ennuyants pour la plupart et pourtant indispensables. Chaque semaine Harry figurait dans les journaux ainsi que les divers procès où il assistait, c'est à dire tous sans exception même s'il n'intervenait pas toujours.

Le mois de décembre arriva bien vite et avec lui le premier procès important aux yeux du Survivant. C'est ainsi que ce jeudi matin Harry se prépara pour sa première grande révélation lors d'un procès. Aujourd'hui il allait fournir l'innocence de deux de ses plus grands espions. Il avait voulu les faire libérer tout deux avant le procès mais ils avaient refusés, ils ne voulaient pas avoir à marcher dans la rue en étant traité comme des moins que rien, non, ils avaient voulu un procès en bon et dû forme. Harry n'avait pas pu le faire plus avancer, et encore il était considéré comme étant rapide, certains procès n'aurait lieu que plus d'un an après…

Ce jour là, Harry n'était donc pas le seul présent. A ses cotés se trouvait Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione Granger. Tout quatre se dirigèrent vers la salle d'audience, presque sûr et certains du verdict. Une seule lettre de témoignage d'Harry Potter valait plus que n'import quel autre preuve, c'était une arme immense si on peut dire.

A huit heures les grandes portes de la salle ouvrir et tout le monde put entrer, nos Gryffondors allèrent tranquillement s'installer au second rang, le premier étant réservé à la défense et à la partie attaquante. Il y avait pour la partie de la défense un avocat pour chaque accusé. Harry n'en connaissait pas un seul mais ça n'avait pas grande importance.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous. Aujourd'hui commence le procès d'Ernie McMillian, 18ans ancien élève de Poudlard accusé d'avoir rejoint les rangs de Vol…du seigneur des ténèbres juste après la mort de Dumbledore. Blaise Zabini, 18ans ancien élève de Poudlard accusé d'avoir servi les mangemorts et d'avoir tué plusieurs membres du ministère durant cette période. Cormac McLaggen 19ans ancien élève de Poudlard accusé d'avoir non seulement servi les mangemorts mais d'avoir permis au seigneur des ténèbres l'attentat visant le ministère l'an passé qui a coûté la vie à pas moins de vingt-trois de nos employés. Et pour finir, Pansy Parkinson 18ans ancienne élève de Poudlard accusé de collaboration avec les mangemorts.

Harry poussa un très long soupir. Un Poufsoufle, un Gryfondor et deux Serpentards, comme quoi l'appartenance à une maison n'était ce qui influençait réellement aussi bien pour aller dans les rangs du Lord que pour éveiller des soupçons de criminalité.

« Nous allons laisser à présent la parole à Aracia Madley, procureur du ministère de la justice magique. »

« Merci Mr le ministre. Nous avons contre ces quatre personnes – fort jeunes malheureusement – des témoignages de sources sures qui ont prouvés leur allégeance au mage noir durant ces dernières années de guerre. J'appelle donc à la barre pour commencer Hupert Sloper, auror infiltré parmi les mangemorts pour le ministère. »

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers le pupitre central. Il était grand, avec des cheveux blond-roux coupés courts, sa tenue était impeccable et il marchait avec élégance et distinction. Les Sloper étaient une vielle famille de sorciers de sang pur dont on ne savait jamais grand chose. Il avait la prestance égale à celle des Malfoy et effectivement à le voir Harry pensait qu'il avait fait un parfait espion. Ce n'était pas le premier procès où Sloper était appelé à la barre, c'était la carte majeure du ministère.

« Présentez-vous et juré sur Merlin de ne dire que vérité » demanda poliment le juge.

« Je me nomme Hupert Stanford Sloper. » Il le va ensuite sa main droite. « Je jure sous le regard de Merlin de ne dire que la vérité ».

Madley s'avança alors vers Sloper et commença son interrogatoire. « Auror Sloper, combien de temps avez-vous travaillez sous couverture dans le camp adverse ? »

« Un peu plus de dix-huit mois. »

Tout ça avait déjà été demandé et répondu à l'aurore à des précédents procès mais c'est ainsi que ça fonctionnait, et puis, il fallait avouer que faire répéter permettait aux personnes d'être sures d'entendre toujours la même version et donc d'avoir entièrement confiance en l'homme qui témoignait et condamné ou non en parti à lui tout seul plusieurs personnes.

« Durant tous ce temps vous avez donc pu observer les personnes étant au service de Vous-savez-qui n'est-ce pas ? Et ainsi voir ceux qui étaient volontairement dans le camp adverse. »

« En effet, bien que la plupart se cachaient sous des cagoules. Cependant, d'autre ne prenaient pas cette peine, pour eux la victoire du Seigneur des ténèbres étant évidente à leurs yeux. Il y a aussi ceux qui étaient sous impérium et qui ne pouvaient donc pas s'en soucier, ou encore ceux qui étaient tellement faible psychologiquement et près à craquer que ça n'avait plus aucune importance à leurs yeux. Enfin, il y avait ceux qui n'étaient pas très malin et malgré des efforts ne savaient pas réellement se couvrir ».

« à présent dites-nous ce que vous savez des quatre jeunes gens accusés aujourd'hui s'il vous plaît »

« La première personne que j'ai vu aux cotés de Vous-savez-qui est Blaise Zabini. Il a été une des plus jeunes recrues. Vol...Voldemort – exclamations discrètes – ne s'occupait de l'âge de ses artisans, tous ce qui l'importait c'était d'en avoir le plus et les jeunes étaient bien plus idiots et parfaits pour faire n'import quoi à ses yeux. En gros des larbins parfaits, excusez-moi de l'expression. Mr Zabini n'était cependant pas parmi les mangemorts des 'hauts rangs' , c'est à dire qu'il est resté un mangemort assez insignifiant et qui n'as pas eu grand rôle à ma connaissance. »

Harry soupira. Le ministère n'avait pas grand chose contre Blaise Zabini. Il lui restait à voir ce qu'il y avait pour les trois autres. A vrai dire même s'il était certains de l'innocence de deux d'entre eux, il attendait la suite et les preuves en mains du ministère pour les deux restants.

« La seconde personne qui est arrivée dans les rangs des mangemorts est McLaggen, parfait Gryffondor me diriez-vous et on peut se demander comment il est arrivé par un beau jour nuageux. Je me suis moi-même posée la question et je vous répondrez que s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris au cours des derniers mois principalement c'est que les Gryffondors pouvaient être les pires enflures ».

Il y eu un brouhaha spectaculaire. Sloper avait craché les mots et beaucoup de personnes chuchotaient et semblèrent offusquées ou choquées.

« Un peu de silence dans la salle » s'écria le juge. « Reprenez Mr Sloper, et expliquez clairement ce que vous voulez dire »

« C'est tout simple votre honneur, Cormac McLaggen était une recrue volontaire là pour pouvoir 'se défouler' comme on dit familièrement. »

« objection » s'exclama alors l'avocat de McLaggen. « L'auror Sloper n'a vu que ce que mon client ne pouvait affiché comme façade afin de se protéger »

« objection refusée, continuait s'il vous plaît » dit le juge à l'égard de l'auror.

« Bien votre honneur. J'ai été avec McLaggen sur la mission « tanator » comme elle a été appelée. Elle avait pour but de toucher fort dans les esprits des sorciers. Trois familles ont donc été choisies puis exterminées. Les femmes violées, les enfants torturés…Et on ne peut simuler un tel masochisme à l'égard d'innocents… »

Des murmures, des plaintes, des pleurs, des acclamations de haines eurent alors lieu. Pour tout le monde il était évident que Cormac McLaggen était coupable.

« Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle » tonna le juge mais en vain, le brouhaha était-elle qu'on ne pouvait distinguer aucune parole.

« Silence ! » s'écria de nouveau le juge en utilisant cette fois-ci un sonorus ce qui était déjà plus efficace.

Il fallu encore plusieurs minutes avant que Sloper ne puisse reprendre le fil de son témoignage.

« Le jour où j'ai vu pour la première fois le jeune Ernie McMilian j'avoue que j'ai été fort surpris » entonna l'aurore. « Se fut si je puis dire aussi une chance que je portais en permanence une cagoule parce que sinon ma couverture aurait pu être foutue. Je connais ce jeune garçon depuis des années. Se fut un grand soulagement lorsque le dark Lord a déclaré devant tout le monde 'McMilian, une seule erreur et vos très cher parents ne serons plus qu'un lointain souvenir, rappelez-vous en'. Pas moins d'une douzaine de personnes pourra donc vous confirmer que ce jeune homme à agis sous la menace et non pas volontairement ».

« Bien, et pour conclure que pouvez-vous nous dire de Pansy Parkinson ? »

« Pas la moindre chose, je n'ai jamais vu cette jeune fille de mes propres yeux »

« je n'ai plus de question, merci »

Le procureur alla se rasseoir tandis que l'avocat de la partie adverse, celui de McLaggen se leva.

« Je souhaiterai interroger à mon tour l'auror Sloper votre honneur »

« Bien, allez y »

« Auror Sloper, si je ne me trompe pas vous êtes allé à Poudlard en même temps que Starius McLaggen, le père de mon client ? »

« En effet »

« Et quelle était votre entente avec celui-ci ? »

« Nous ne nous entendions pas » répondit-il mal à l'aise.

« Je n'ai pas d'autres questions »

Déjà plus d'une heure que le procès avait commencé et Harry n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer et dormir. Depuis des semaines il ne dormait presque pas.

« Nous appelons à présent à la barre Hestia Jones »

Hestia Jones avait été l'une des dernières recrues de l'ordre avant la mort de Dumbledore, Harry ne la connaissait que peu et l'avait donc écarté lorsqu'il avait pris les rennes de l'ordre du phœnix à son tour. S

Son témoignage porta principalement sur Pansy Parkinson, elle l'aurait vu plusieurs fois aux bras de mangemorts confirmés – et condamnés à présent – dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard…

« Bien, je pense que nous allons à présent pouvoir conclure ce procès » souffla le juge.

« Attendez votre honneur » demanda d'une voix forte Harry en se levant afin que tout le monde puisse le voir. Tout le monde se taisait à présent et attendez de savoir qui le jeune Potter allait disculper, parce qu'à chaque fois que le survivant intervenait c'était pour disculper quelqu'un.

« Aujourd'hui je suis là pour témoigner en faveur de non pas une personne, mais deux. Quant aux autres je n'ai rien à dire ».

« Deux personnes dites-vous ? Et de quels accusés parlez-vous ? »

« Zabini Blaise et Parkinson Pansy »

Le brouhaha fut bien plus impressionnant que lors du témoignage de Sloper. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Harry témoigne en faveur de Ernie et Cormac mais certainement pas des deux serpentards.

« Ces deux personnes faisaient parti de l'ordre du phoenix et espionnait à notre compte. Je vous remets un dossier expliquant le rôle de ceux-ci en détails »…

Il ne fallut pas plus, le ministère innocenta Blaise et Pansy. Se fut un procès qui fit parler de lui. Les deux serpentards avaient été innocenté, Ernie McMilian le poufsoufle aussi mais Cormac McLaggen malgrès les efforts de son avocat fut condamné.

Deux semaines plus tard eu lieu un autre procès qui est des plus importants dans notre histoire. D'ailleurs, beaucoup attendaient avec impatience ce procès.

« Comparé aujourd'hui Bletcher Miles, accusé d'être un mangemort et Draco Malfoy, accusé d'être un mangemort et d'avoir participé à l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Le juge fronça les sourcils tout en regardant la salle.

« Je ne voie qu'un seul des accusé, où est l'autre ? » demanda-t-il.

Si il y a bien un procès où Harry avait pris le plus de précautions possibles c'était celui-ci, le plus grand mystère planait autour de Draco Malfoy.

Son avocat officiel qui était en fait un des membres de l'ordre pris alors la parole « Mon client est actuellement dans le coma entre la vie et la mort ». Il y eu des murmures et chuchotements. Depuis quelques temps déjà tout le monde s'était demandé où pouvait bien être l'héritier Malfoy. Très peu s'attendaient à ça.

Le procès débuta et comme pour les précédents le ministère appelait ses aurors infiltrés pour témoigner. Pour faire court pas moins de trois personnes avaient déclarés que Draco Malfoy était bel et bien mangemort, qu'il était difficile de définir clairement son rôle et qu'il ne laissait jamais ses émotions paraître depuis un moment. En effet au début il avait été un petit garçon très apeuré mais par la suite il avait beaucoup changé – comme beaucoup d'ailleurs -…

Le procès arriva à sa fin, et comme bien souvent Harry fit savoir qu'il avait son mot à dire. Le juge soupira et le ministre lâcha un « Qui voulez-vous sauver cette fois-ci ? combien de mangemorts vont être innocenter au final ? »

« Pas des mangemorts mais des membres et espions de l'ordre du phoenix grâce auquel je vous rappelle vous pouvez dormir chaque nuit en paix à présent » déclara sèchement Harry.

« Et d'ailleurs, non seulement aujourd'hui je vais innocenter quelqu'un, mais en plus je demande pour lui la médaille du mérite de Merlin 2eme classe. En effet, C'est lui qui non seulement à fourni la plupart des plans de Voldemort nous permettant de sauver bon nombres de vie et c'est aussi lui qui en plus de se battre à nos cotés le soir de la bataille finale nous à permis de nous y rendre en nous donnant les coordonnés. C'est pour tout cela que demande à ce que le nom de Draco Malfoy soit entièrement lavé ! »


	3. Chapitre 2 : Nouveau départ

Chapitre 2 : Nouveau départ.

« Ah ! Minerva, comment allez-vous ? » Demanda un vieux sorcier vêtu d'une longue robe mauve et coiffé d'un chapeau pointu qu'il enleva au moment même où il vit la dame.

Il venait d'arrivé dans un bureau très ordonné, où le moindre objet était classé et rangé de manière uniforme. Chaque livre sur l'étagère placée avec précision. A n'en pas douter la propriétaire de ce bureau était maniaque. Une nette prédominance du rouge dans la pièce ne pouvait d'une certaine façon qu'appuyait la thèse que la femme avait fièrement arborée les robes de la maison Gryffondor durant son enfance.

« Premus, que je suis heureuse de vous voir en forme. On m'a racontée vos problèmes de santé survenu le mois dernier. Mais apparemment tout c'est arrangé. » Répondit la vielle femme vêtue pour sa part d'une robe pourpre qui ne comportait pas un seul pli froissé, en total harmonie avec son chignon serré et l'air strict qu'elle arborait. Elle se leva alors de sa chaise et fit signe à son invité de prendre place en face d'elle.

« Oh oui, oui ! Ne vous en faites donc pas. Je ne suis pas près de quitter ce monde » termina le sorcier avec un petit rire malicieux. « Mais nous ne somme pas là pour parler de ça n'est-ce pas » ajouta-t-il en se raclant la gorge dans un petit toussotement. « J'ai bien reçu votre hiboux et j'ai bien étudié tout le dossier que vous m'avez remis et je pense que tout est en ordre ».

McGonagall sembla d'abord un tantinet surprise puis laissa échappé un petit soupire de soulagement accompagné d'un petit sourire. « Je ne vous cache pas que je suis contente. Ça n'a pas été facile de faire comprendre à la plupart des sorciers du pays que parfois on a pas le choix de nos actions dans la vie. Pourtant, ce jeune homme à par la suite énormément contribué à nous aider mais ça personne ne veut l'entendre… »

« Oui, c'est bien dommage » approuva l'homme dénommé Premus. « Mais Dumbledore aurait écouté son cœur pour sa part et je suis sûr qu'il aurait agit de même n'est-ce pas ? Alors je ne peut que l'accepter » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique. « Un grand homme ce Dumbledore, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir mieux connu ».

Minerva renifla un peu et sorti un mouchoir pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. « Oui, excusez-moi Premus. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à sa s disparition, même après trois ans ». dit-elle un peu honteuse de se laisser allé.

« Je comprends, je comprends, ne vous en faites donc pas ». Il fit une pause durant quelques instants avant de reprendre d'une voix professionnelle. « Par contre, j'aimerais beaucoup rencontré le jeune homme si ça ne vous dérange pas. C'est une chose que je fais tout le temps, j'aime connaître mes étudiants ».

Minerva acquiesça lentement. « Bien sûr, je comprends tout as fait. Après tout Salem est la meilleure université de Magie ».

Premus rigola gentiment. « Voyons Minerva vous me faites rougir, la meilleure peut-être pas mais il est vrai que je veille au niveau de l'établissement. C'est le moindre honneur que je puisse faire à ce lieu où nous avons tant pris plaisir à étudier. Je me souviens encore lorsque que vous-même y êtes entrez, je n'avez jamais vu autre étudiante aussi passionnée » termina-t-il avec engouement.

McGonagall eu alors un sourire amusé. « Et bien je pense que vous allez être surpris cette année mon cher. J'ai appris que Miss Granger vous as adressée sa candidature n'est-ce pas ? Une étudiante très sérieuse et très douée. La meilleure élève que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent je dois le dire » déclara fièrement la vielle dame.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le loisir de la rencontrer » soupira l'homme. « Mais en effet j'ai eu son dossier. Si elle est comme vous dites alors elle fera partie des admis à la rentrée sans aucun doute » ajouta-t-il.

« Vous avez émis le souhait de rencontrer le jeune homme. Quand serait le mieux pour vous ? Parce que je sais que vous avez un emploi du temps chargé et si je ne me trompe vous avez encore un certains nombres de candidats à voir ». Reprit McGongall.

« En effet » affirma Premus. « Mais je suis en Angleterre pour encore quelques jours qui sont assez légers ma foi, et j'en suis fort aise ». Il posa un doigt sur son menton et réfléchit quelques instants. « Jeudi serait parfait je pense si c'est possible, pensez-vous que ce sera bon ? »

Minerva fronça un peu les sourcils, pas de mécontentement mais de réflexion. Elle sorti alors un petit dossier jaune d'un de ses tiroirs et détailla quelques papiers. « Je vais vérifier avec le personnel de Ste Mangouste mais à priori ça ne devrait pas être un problème ».

« Bien, nous nous voyons donc jeudi alors » dit l'homme tout en se levant et défroissant quelques peu sa robe de sorcier. « Minerva je vous souhaite une bonne journée » termina-t-il tout en saluant la dame et en repositionnant son chapeau.

« Bien sûr Premus, bonne journée à vous aussi » dit poliment McGonagall.

Le jeudi arriva bien rapidement et une nouvelle rencontre entre le professeur Minerva McGonagall – directrice de Poudlard depuis la mort de Dumbledore – et Premus Meview directeur de Salem eu lieu. Le lieu de rencontre n'était cependant pas un bureau cette fois-ci mais le hall de l'hôpital magique Ste Mangouste.

« Combien de temps va-t-il encore passé ici Minerva » demanda le directeur.

« Il sera sorti pour la rentrée » répondit rapidement McGongall pour rassurer son interlocuteur « D'après les médicomages d'ici moins de deux semaines au plus il sera dehors ». ajouta-t-elle tout en entraînant l'homme à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. « Ah, nous y sommes » dit-elle après plusieurs minutes.

Ils se trouvaient à présent devant une grande porte en bois peinte en bleue. Une médicosorcière arriva et leur ouvrit la porte, ils la remercièrent et entrèrent.

« Voilà c'est bon, pliez encore un peu la cheville s'il vous plaît » Demanda un médicomage à son patient assis sur un des sièges de kinésithérapie. « Encore un peu, faites un effort vous y êtes presque ».

« Je ne peut pas plus » répondit le patient d'un ton amer.

« Allons, ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès ces derniers temps on ne pouvait pas espérer un meilleur résultat ». Voulu le rassurer le sorcier mais son patient lui répondit par un petit rire amère.

Premus Meview laissa échapper un petit toussotement pour signaler sa présence. La seconde suivante, tout le monde le regardait preuve que ça avait plus que bien marché.

« Monsieur Malfoy » commença-t-il. « Je suis Premus Meview, directeur de Salem ».

« Oh ! » répondit simplement le jeune homme blond.

« Vous souhaitez peut-être que je vous attende dans le couloir ? » demanda le vieil homme. « Votre séance n'est pas terminée à ce que je vois »

« Si monsieur » répondit le médicomage. « Mr Malfoy, à demain. Mais d'ici là ne forcé pas trop » dit-il tout en agitant sa baguette et la seconde suivant Draco avait ses chaussures aux pieds. Il se leva de la banquette et pris une canne sur le coté. S'appuyant de celle-ci, il se dirigea vers McGonagall et Meview tout en boitant légèrement malgré son support pour l'aider à marcher.

« Enchanté Monsieur. Je suis désolé je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez si tôt » dit Draco tout en acceptant la poignée de main offerte. Une fois les premières salutations et présentations bien entamée au milieu du couloir, ils se décidèrent à aller dans un endroit un peu plus accueillant. Se fût la cafétéria de l'hôpital qui fût choisie, un peu bruyante, certes, mais bien plus agréable qu'une chambre dont le chloroforme envahissait les narines.

« Je m'excuse de n'être pas des plus présentable » s'exclama poliment le blond.

« Oh ! Voyons ce n'est rien, et laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai connu beaucoup de sorciers bien moins présentables. Et puis, vous avez des circonstances atténuantes ». Acheva le vieux sorcier avec un sourire réconfortant. « Maintenant si vous le voulez bien Mr Malfoy revenons en à nos moutons comme on dit. Je vous avouerez que Salem n'accepte que les sorciers dignes de faire honneur à son établissement ». Il finit sa tirade au moment même où une serveuse arriva à leur table pour prendre leur commande.

« Ce sera quoi pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle avec un parfait sourire Colgate. C'était une jeune fille plutôt séduisante. De longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient gracieusement le long des épaules.

« Stanley ! Ramenez-moi votre cul ! » Cria une voix lointaine et la serveuse répondit fortement en fulminant « J'arrive ! ». L'emploi ne lui convenait pas, c'était visible au premier coup d'œil. « Je reviens Messieurs, veuillez m'excuser ». Et elle reparti en crachant de légers jurons qui n'étaient pas vulgaires, preuve d'une certaine classe que le job ne valorisait pas.

Draco eu un discret sourire qui se ferma à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas changée et ne changerai probablement jamais.

« Mmm…Reprenons » commença Meview. « Comme je le disais, Salem veut l'élite. Et je vais être direct : vos notes à Poudlard ont été plus que satisfaisantes. De même pour vos BUSE et ASPIC. Il est tout à votre honneur d'avoir passer les examens cette année vos ASPIC malgré votre situation. Vous avez fait preuve d'une grande détermination. Le professeur McGonagall m'as expliqué tous ce que vous avez fait ces six derniers mois, et même – ou surtout – il y a de cela deux ans. Je ne vous cacherai pas que nous, Américains, sommes resté assez éloigné du conflit Voldemort et donc peu informé globalement. Cependant j'ai plus ou moins suivi comme je pouvais. Mr Malfoy, je désire, Salem désire vous accueillir dans son établissement à la rentrée. A présent c'est à vous d'acceptez…ou refusez. »

Draco avala sa salive, être accepté à Salem était une des meilleures choses dont il pouvait rêver. Il voulait faire des études de médicomagie depuis son réveil il y a de cela six mois, il voulait non seulement pouvoir se soigner lui-même mais aussi aider les autres comme on l'avait fait avec lui. Seulement, l'institut supérieur de Londres avait ''gentiment'' refusé sa candidature, il avait été mangemort et plus ou moins tout le monde dans le pays le savait, l'établissement ne voulait pas qu'on abîme son image…Mais en Amérique tous serait différent, le conflit n'avait pas eu d'énormes répercutions là-bas et il pourrait repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Il serait juste Draco Malfoy, personne n'associerai son nom à Voldemort.

« Je…Bien sûr que j'accepte monsieur, c'est un des plus grands honneurs » répondit calmement Draco. « Salem est l'une, voir la plus importante université sorcière ».

Meview eu un petit sourire discret. « Bien…Bien…Alors je vous remet ceci » dit-il en sortant de son sac une pile de papiers administratifs. « Remplissez-les et envoyez-les moi par hiboux dès que possible. Tout sera alors totalement en ordre… » Le vieil homme se leva de sa chaise et remis son blouson. « Vous m'excuserez si je ne reste pas pour prendre un café mais j'ai encore du travail à faire avant de repartir à Salem. Mr Malfoy, à bientôt à Salem » dit-il en serrant la main du jeune homme avant de partir.

Draco resta assis pour sa part et examina les divers papiers. Il s'agissait des options qu'il allait prendre et d'infos personnelles à fournir.

« Alors ? » demanda une voix féminine tout en tirant la chaise en face de lui, celle où avait été Meview quelques instants auparavant. La jeune serveuse blonde le regardait à présent avec un sourcil levé. Draco lui adressa un petit sourire. « J'ai été pris » déclara-t-il avec une once discrète de fierté. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement. « Je suis si contente pour toi. Tu vas pouvoir faire enfin ce que tu souhaite » lui dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Draco regarda la fille dans les yeux. Elle était sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, ils avaient étudiés ensemble à Poudlard et avaient combattu tout les deux en secret pour l'ordre durant la guerre. Tous deux sangs purs, tout deux serpentard…

« Et toi Pansy, pourquoi travaille tu encore ici ? Et pourquoi tiens tant tu à cacher ton véritable nom ? » Chuchota-t-il. « Tu mérite mieux que ça et tu le sais ».

« Draco ». Implora-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais toi…tu as été dans le comas durant un an et demi, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est _réellement_ passé. Tu t'es réveillé en étant innocenté. Moi j'ai vécue les grands procès. J'ai vécu ce que c'est d'avoir les médias qui ne vous lâche pas…J'ai été renié par mes parents et aujourd'hui je dois vivre. Seulement, tu connais beaucoup de monde qui accepte d'employer ceux dont le nom est ressorti durant les grands procès ? Malheureusement non…Et il faut bien que je vive. Et NON je ne veux de l'aide de personne ! » Termina-t-elle très sérieusement.

Draco soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants…Il fixa de nouveau la liasse de papiers qui se trouvait devant lui et une idée lui vint…Et si…

« Pansy… Et si je te propose de venir avec moi aux Etats-Unis ? » LA jeune fille le regarda interdite. « Je suis sérieux Pan, je vais prendre un appartement, tu auras ta chambre et tu pourra te trouver un job là-bas. Ils ignorent pour la plupart une grande partie de notre histoire. »

« Je…Je vais réfléchir Dray… »

« ... ... ... »

Premus Meview, noble directeur de l'institut de Sorcellerie supérieur de Salem était à son bureau, perdu au milieu d'une montagne de divers papiers administratifs. À chaque fois qu'il en finissait avec une pile, une autre apparaissait magiquement. Il avait la responsabilité de bien de chose mais jamais il ne s'en plaindrait. C'était un métier qui le passionnait for bien. Il avait lui-même était étudiant de cette université et y avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il y avait rencontré sa femme Perdita – celle-ci étant malheureusement décédé depuis quelques années – et même ses enfants y avaient fait leurs études supérieures. C'était un lieu familial d'une certaine façon. Familial, parce qu'il considérait chacun de ses élèves comme ses enfants.

Il était impatient comme chaque année que la nouvelle année commence. La rentrée était pour lui comme une renaissance éternelle. Chaque année Salem accueillait de nouveaux étudiants venants des autres coins du monde pour faire leurs études supérieurs. De plus, cette année il était très content des nouveaux arrivants. Deux élèves en particulier l'intéressé, deux élèves dont les échos étaient arrivés à ses oreilles plusieurs fois. Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger seraient parmis les meilleurs il n'en doutait pas mais il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils ne seraient pas trop ennuyés par des camarades. Bien que, en y réfléchissant, aux Etats-Unis la guerre « Voldemort » n'avait pas tant fait parlée d'elle que ça.

Hermione Granger était très douée. Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas lésiné ses morts quand elle lui avait brièvement présentée. Il avait été étonné de voir la lueur de détermination, la flemme de connaissance et d'intelligence dans ses yeux, lors de leur entretien. Tout comme Draco Malfoy elle serait plus âgée que les autres élèves, Salem faisait entrave à ce point plus ou moins à son fonctionnement mais ça aurait été vraiment une énorme perte de ne pas accepter cette jeune fille.

Premus soupira, il rangea quelques papiers et se leva de sa chaise. Il attrapa son manteau et c'est d'un air mélancolique qu'il quitta son bureau pour aller à ses appartements. Il fallait qu'il en soit en forme le lendemain, car ce jour serait celui de la nouvelle année scolaire et ça c'était une chose qui vraiment lui tenait à cœur.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La rentrée universitaire

Chapitre 3 : La rentrée universitaire

C'était déjà la veille de la rentrée universitaire. Le temps était passé bien vite, le temps passé bien vite tout simplement. Draco plus que quiconque trouvait que le temps filer entre ses doigts. Comment ne pas penser ainsi lorsqu'on a passé dix-huit mois dans le coma ? Les deux dernières années de sa vie n'étaient que poussière, les deux d'encore avant que mauvais souvenirs. Où était passé son adolescence ? Il n'en avait guère eu, comme pour la plupart des jeunes sorciers qui avaient connu cette foutue guerre. Jamais le temps perdu ne pourrai être rattrapé mais il pouvait essayer de se battre pour que le présent et le futur valent le coup d'avoir autant sacrifié de choses. Comme si ça pouvait en valoir le coût…

Draco était en train de finir de déballer les derniers cartons d'affaires qu'il avait emmenés d'Angleterre avec lui. Il louait à présent un appartement dans un petit village sorcier non loin de l'université de Salem. Il disposait de deux chambres, une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain – WC et d'un balcon assez vaste. Il avait été très étonné en arrivant aux Etats-Unis de découvrir que là-bas les sorciers et moldus vivaient à proximité très rapprochée les uns des autres. A se demander même comment les sorciers pouvaient rester cachés. En effet, le village où logeait Draco qui se nommait Pied-au-feu était collé à la ville de Salem. On pouvait même dire que Pied-au-feu faisait parti de Salem. Encore plus fort : l'université de Salem avait pour aspect : « L'université privée supérieur de Salem ». Elle n'était donc pas cachée aux yeux des moldus par divers sorts de repousses moldus et autres.

Pansy avait acceptée de venir s'installer à Salem avec Draco. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et étaient de vrais amis. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble et bien loin était la période où Pansy elle-même reconnaissait avoir été une vraie groupie. Aujourd'hui elle était une jeune femme mûre que des années de guerre avaient bien changée.

Aussi bien pour Draco que pour Pansy, Salem était la chance de commencer une nouvelle vie. Une vie où leur nom était banal. Une vie où la guerre était un fait abstrait et où ils n'étaient que de jeunes adultes comme les autres et sans importance spécifique. Une vie bien loin de Voldemort, des mangemorts, des grands procès.

« Draco, où as-tu mis les oreillers ? » Demanda Pansy de l'autre bout de l'appartement.

« Dans le carton marqué litterie-4 » Répondit Draco.

Le déménagement c'était fait très rapidement et avec peu de temps de préparation. Les logements hors de l'université étaient difficiles à trouver. La plupart des étudiants étaient hébergés sur place mais Draco n'avait pas voulu. Pour commencer parce que c'était lui qui avait proposé à Pansy de venir avec lui et que la jeune fille n'aurait pût se payer son loyer seule. Mais aussi parce que Draco aimait avoir un « chez lui » où rentrer le soir après les cours. Poudlard avait été une seconde maison mais c'était différent. C'était différent parce qu'entre temps il avait vécu des étapes difficiles. Le loyer n'était pas donné mais par chance son héritage familial était prêt à subvenir à ses besoins encore très longtemps.

« Il faudrait faire des courses demain » dit Pansy en finissant de ranger la cuisine plus tard dans la soirée.

Il était déjà aux alentours de 23h et ils n'avaient toujours pas mangé. La jeune fille récolta ce qu'ils avaient pour faire un repas. C'est à dire une bouteille de coca et un paquet de cookies pour tout les deux.

« Effectivement » acquiesça Draco. « Nous avons complètement zappé ce petit détail en faisant nos bagages. Par contre, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai demain. »

« Je m'en occuperai ne t'en fais pas » Soupira la jeune fille. « J'irai chercher du travail en même temps. Avec de la chance il y a bien une boutique ou un café qui cherchera une vendeuse ou une serveuse »

« Je ne m'en fais pas Pansy. Tu es très charmante et il te suffira de sourire pour être embauchée » l'encouragea le blond.

« Si tu le dis… »

Il fut ensuite temps d'aller se coucher pour ne pas être en retard le lendemain matin. Draco régla son réveil et ferma les yeux.

Le petit matin ne tarda pas à se pointer. Rapide bâillement suivi de passage par la salle de bain. Après s'être habillé, il restait encore un peu de temps à Draco. Temps qui lui servit à passer par une boulangerie pour manger un petit quelque chose. Une fois devant le portail de l'institut de Salem le cœur du blond se mit à battre plus vite. Il n'était pas spécialement effrayé mais tout ceci était nouveau pour lui. Un détail aussi le mettait assez mal à l'aise : son boitement et sa canne. Il restait un Malfoy et son apparence gardait une place primordial même si son air hautain avait disparu depuis longtemps pour faire place à quelque chose de plus dur et fort qui imposé le respect. Autre détail : L'horrible marque sur son avant bras qu'il cachait en permanence avec de longues manches même en plein été. Il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit ne la voie car elle était malheureusement la preuve de son passé ombragé même s'il ne l'avait voulu et c'était racheté. Aux Etats-Unis, si deux choses étaient connues de la guerre Outre-atlantique c'était la marque des ténèbres qui représentait Voldemort et ses fidèles, ils avaient préféré laisser l'Europe se débrouiller avec leurs problèmes. Il faut dire aussi qu'eux-mêmes avaient assez à faire. Depuis de nombreuses années un certains « Plock » refilé de la drogue sorcière aux moldus sur tout le territoire. Hors, les moldus réagissaient très violemment en général aux drogues sorcières.

Pour Draco, avoir été accepté à Salem c'était une bénédiction, une nouvelle vie qui commencée et qui normalement ne pouvait être que mieux par rapport à l'ancienne. Comme il aurait aimé que ses parents soient là, il aurait aimé le regard fier de son père et de sa mère. Car il le savait, ils auraient été fières de lui et du choix de ses études supérieures. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pouvaient penser, les Malfoy n'étaient pas des sans cœur et Draco n'aurait pas pût avoir meilleurs parents. Mais tout ceci était bien loin à présent.

Draco revient au moment présent et il se décida à franchir l'entrée de l'institut de Salem. Il y avait déjà bon nombre de jeunes étudiants de tout âge et tout horizon. Une asiatique qui disait être encore au niveau des BUSE, une africaine qui devait avoir son âge, une italienne qui lui arrivait à la taille, etc. Salem était un étonnant mais agréable mélange de cultures.

Ne connaissant personne, Draco se contenta d'aller vers le panneau d'affichage pour savoir dans quelle salle se rendre. Quelques regards le fixèrent, son boitement attiré l'œil, mais il garda toute sa tenue et avança comme si de rien n'était et son handicap ne devint que mineur en comparaison de son imposant charisme. La lecture du panneau lui apprit qu'il devait se rendre dans l'amphithéâtre B, bien sympas, mais ça se trouvait où au juste ?

Par chance, il n'eût pas beaucoup de temps à attendre avant que trois jeunes ne se positionnent à coté pour chercher eux aussi leur salle.

« Alors ? » Demanda impatiente une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts qui était habillée d'une robe de sorcier simple mais chic.

« Deux secondes Maggy, laisse-nous le temps de voir » Lui répondit un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus. Assez étonnant son regard mais pas laid. Il était légèrement plus petit que lui.

« Amphithéâtre B » Répondit un second garçon. « Yeah, ils sont cool, c'est celui qu'ils viennent juste de rénover » Ce type là devait faire sa taille. Il était lui aussi brun mais avec des reflets roux.

« Aller, on se grouille, je veux une bonne place » S'exclama la fille.

Se fût une aubaine pour Draco qui marcha discrètement derrière eux afin de se rendre au dit lieu. Draco avait toujours était populaire durant ses années à Poudlard. Il avait l'habitude d'être constamment entouré à cette époque. Mais à présent il préférait le calme. Il ne cherchait pas à se faire tout petit mais il ne cherchait pas non plus à se mettre en avant. Tous ce qu'il voulait c'est laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes. Ici, il n'était plus l'un des plus grands noms connus, ici, il était simplement un étudiant venu d'Angleterre.

Arrivé devant le fameux Amphithéâtre, il comprit l'engouement de la fameuse Maggy. Effectivement, ça venait d'être rénové. C'était tout simplement nickel, immense - ça devait faire la taille d'une dizaine de salles de cours à Poudlard - et somptueusement décoré.

A coté de lui les trois jeunes s'amusaient et rigolaient ensembles. Ou plutôt, les deux garçons ne faisaient que de taquiner la fille qui sautait d'un pied à l'autre. Soudainement, Maggy trébucha et arriva tout droit sur Draco qui la rattrapa – avoir vécu la guerre, ça développe les réflexes.

« Désolée, vraiment désolée » Dit la blonde. « Et merci beaucoup de ne pas m'avoir laissée tomber » Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« C'est vrai que ça aurait été dommage que tu salisse ta belle robe dès la première heure » Rigola le type brun aux yeux bleus.

« Vas-y, moque-toi » Grogna la fille avant de rapporter son attention sur Draco. « Enchantée, moi c'est Maggy Parker »

« Son vrai nom c'est Maggadadora mais elle ne veut pas qu'on le dise » Ajouta innocemment le second garçon avant de recevoir une tape derrière la tête. « Christopher Cook » Ajouta-t-il en tendant une poigne de mains à Draco qui l'accepta.

« Davius McLock » Dit à sont tour le garçon aux yeux bleus en lui serrant la main.

« Draco Malfoy » Se présenta le blond.

« Tu es aussi en première année de médicomagie ? » Demanda Christopher. « Tu es nouveau ? Je ne t'ai encore jamais aperçu à Salem »

« Oui, je suis en première année » Répondit Draco. « Et effectivement je viens d'arriver à Salem ».

Draco n'avait pas très envie d'étendre le d'où il venait et/ou pourquoi. Il fût plus que contente d'entendre la sonnerie retentir. Sa première heure à l'université de Salem allé commencer et une nouvelle vie avec (c'était son leitmotiv).

L'amphithéâtre ne tarda pas à se remplir. Ils devaient être près d'une centaine, c'était assez incroyable sachant que Poudlard – qui réunissait pratiquement tous les jeunes sorciers du Royaume-Uni – comptabilisait environ trois cents élèves pas plus. Là, rien que les premières années de médicomagie comptaient l'équivalent d'un tiers de Poudlard. Il faut dire qu'à Salem les sorciers du monde entier venaient et surtout que rien que sur le territoire américain, les sorciers étaient cent fois plus importants qu'en Angleterre. Bon nombre de sorciers avaient fuient vers le nouveau monde quelques siècles auparavant et s'étaient installés là-bas pour échapper aux rafles de sorciers.

Mais revenons au moment présent. Draco s'était assis au troisième rang, ainsi il n'était ni tout devant – ce n'était pas son genre -, ni au dernier – ça non plus ce n'était pas son genre -. Ainsi, il pouvait suivre ce que les profs disaient sans que pour autant être catalogué de gratteur de papier. Maggy, Christopher et Davius étaient venu s'installer à coté de lui.

Le professeur – le supposait-il – entra. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec une grosse moustache et des petites lunettes carrées. Il était trapu, ses cheveux étaient courts et coiffés impeccablement.

« Bienvenue à tous pour commencer » Commença-t-il après avoir murmuré un sonorus. « Comme chaque année vous êtes bon nombre à avoir choisi la voie de la médicomagie mais seulement ceux qui sont aujourd'hui ici ont mérité de l'être. Pour ceux qui réussiront leur année vous pourrez bien évidemment vous spécialiser ensuite à votre choix : médico-urgences, médicobstétrique, et autres en milieu hospitalier ou encore travailler à votre compte ou encore dans la recherche.»

L'homme fit ensuite apparaître des phrases au tableau d'un coup de baguette. « Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore vous aurez comme matières : Médicosortilèges, Médicopotions, Histoire de la médicomagie, Médicomagie et magie noire, arithmétique. Ensuite, vous avez une spécialité à choisir et je veux votre choix d'ici la fin de matinée. Avant, l'option était choisie à partir de la troisième année mais nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'ainsi les futurs médicomages et médicosorcières étaient mieux formés. Pas de panique, si votre choix ne vous convient pas vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour changer. Il y au choix : Médicomagie et maladies tropicales, Médicomagie et sport, Médicomagie et guerre, Médicomagie et médecine moldue, Médicomagie et créatures magiques. Pour ceux qui ont du mal à trancher et s'en sente le courage vous pouvez choisir deux spécialités. Je vous laisse dix minutes pour commencer à vous décider »

Draco fixa le tableau plusieurs secondes. Les Maladies tropicales, il n'en avait que faire. Il voulait faire ses études ici et puis une fois diplômé et que les années écoulées rentrer en Angleterre. Il se voyait ensuite si possible travailler à Ste Mangouste et le soir tranquillement rentrer chez lui après le travail. Le manoir Malfoy n'était certainement pas laissé à l'abandon. Des elfes de maison s'en occupé durant son absence.

Médicomagie et médecine moldue ? Autant sauter du haut d'une tour.

« Oh la la, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous ont pas prévenus auparavant ? » Se plaignit Maggy à coté de lui.

« Prends deux options si tu ne sais pas quoi prendre. Et puis tu as entendu, tu pourras changer si ça ne te plait pas. Pour ma part le choix est vite fait : Médicomagie et sport » Dit Christopher.

« Je suis plus tenté par Médicomagie et guerre » Murmura Davius. « Je pense qu'on y apprends des sorts de médicomagie peut-être plus poussés, on apprends aussi à faire dans l'urgence vu qu'on doit savoir rester sur ses gardes et soigner en même temps ».

Draco était du même avis même s'il n'en dit rien. Lui aussi aller prendre Médicomagie et guerre. De plus, il espérait ainsi peut-être par la suite apprendre comment soigner son boitement. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à choisir Médicomagie et non pas droit – bien qu'avec son passé de mangemort ça aurait été risible -, ou encore diverses orientations.

Le professeur continua ensuite son discours sur le programme de l'année, ce qu'il était important à savoir et comment l'année allait se dérouler de façon générale. Il parla quelques peu aussi de l'institut grosso modo, de son histoire et de ses particularités. Draco apprit ainsi que chaque année au mois de décembre avait lieu un duel de sorcellerie entre tout les étudiants des diverses sections et que le gagnant serait amené à pouvoir affronter le gagnant d'une autre université. (Aux Etats-Unis il y avait d'autres universités sorcières, il est difficile de savoir où exactement mais d'après les rumeurs une à Hawaï, une à Manhattan et une au Texas. Cependant, leur capacité d'étudiants et leur renommée étaient bien moindre à coté de celle de Salem).

La fin de la matinée arriva bien rapidement et il fut le temps pour les étudiants d'annoncer leur choix d'option.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom vous me donnerai votre choix. Attention je commence : Acadra Mélissandre… »

Draco ne suivait que distraitement pour ne pas rater son nom. Cependant, il leva la tête d'un coup et ouvrit grand ses yeux quand il entendit le nom de…

« Granger Hermione »

« Médicomagie et guerre ainsi que Médicomagie et médecine moldue »

Draco la détailla de fond en comble. C'était bien elle, Granger en chair et en os. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas revue. La dernière fois remontait à deux ans auparavant lors d'une réunion de l'ordre. Il était à ce moment là caché sous une cape et personne ne pouvait savoir que c'était lui. Il savait que c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé lors de la guerre finale mais il ne l'avait jamais remercié depuis. A vrai dire, peu de personnes étaient venues le voir à son réveil à Ste Mangouste. Il y avait eu Pansy qui venait tout les jours (ce qu'elle pouvait grâce à son emploi à la cafète de l'établissement). Et puis il y avait eu Potter. Il était venu plusieurs fois pour prendre de ses nouvelles et s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'est lui qui l'avait mis en contact avec McGonagall afin qu'il puisse poursuivre ses études. Mais surtout, c'est Harry qui lui avait permis d'être innocenté et de pouvoir garder tout les biens de la famille Malfoy. Pour ça il lui en était à jamais reconnaissant. Depuis ils gardaient tout deux contact et s'envoyaient régulièrement des lettres pour se tenir au courant. Ils n'étaient pas amis au sens propre du terme, correspondants serait mieux approprié. Draco était donc étonné que le brun ne l'ai pas prévenu du fait que sa meilleure amie allé suivre les mêmes cours que lui.

La liste des noms continua jusqu'à que se fut son tour.

« Malfoy Draco »

« Médicomagie et guerre »

Il pu alors sentir le regard de la brune se tournait d'un coup vers lui. Elle le détaillé tout comme il l'avait fait pour elle auparavant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent l'espace de quelques instants. Il n'y eu d'abord aucune réaction, puis Hermione lui adressa ce qui se voulait un faible sourire pouvant signifier « salut » mais Draco n'en était pas certains. Les contacts humains n'avaient jamais été vraiment son fort.

« C'est finit pour se matin. Vous êtres libre mais tachez d'être à l'heure cet après-midi. Vous serez de nouveau ici. » Leur dit le professeur avant de sortir de la pièce.

Maddy se tourna vers lui. « Si ça te dit Draco, tu peux venir manger avec nous. On a prévu de se prendre un petit truc à la cafete et comme ça on pourrait discuter un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Je n'ai rien prévu spécialement »

Et c'est ainsi que Draco s'éloigna avec ses nouveaux amis. Même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte il était quelqu'un de naturellement attractif. Quelqu'un qui même s'il le voulait aurait du mal à réellement être seul. Quoi qu'on en dise, Draco avait toujours eu de véritables amis sur qui compter et ça c'était le plus important.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Double bilan

Avant toute chose, pour réponde à une question qui m'as était posée : Oui il y aura une histoire, de l'aventure et pas que de la romance comme le laisse suggérer ce chapitre même si ce n'est qu'un début. De plus, si vous vous attendez à trois chapitres et hop on baise vous pouvez laisser tomber. Cette histoire prendra du temps pour qu'il y ait un vrai scénario derrière et pas seulement une partie de jambes en l'air après des déclarations d'amours douteuses. Si ça vous convient, alors je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture ;-)

**Chapitre 4 : Double bilan**

La cafétéria du campus n'avait rien à envier à un quelconque restaurant. Elle alliait divinement bien espace, qualité, choix et propreté. Tous ce que l'on peut demander pour se sentir bien et profiter du temps pour se reposer avant la reprise des cours. La cafétéria était ouverte toute la journée pour permettre à ceux qui avaient une heure de trou de venir boire un café ou manger un petit goûter. Mais à cet instant, la plupart des étudiants venaient pour se restaurer convenablement en vue d'un après-midi chargé. Elle était aussi ce qu'il y allait de plus original et spacieux que l'on puisse imaginer. Les murs changeaient de couleur toutes les minutes, des plateaux-repas volaient dans toute la pièce pour amener les commandes à leurs clients. La pièce était baignée de magie. Le spectacle aurait été formidable pour n'importe quel moldu, mais pas pour un sorcier. L'ambiance était agréable malgré le bruit infernal. Les trois jeunes sorciers avaient l'air de bien connaître l'endroit, ils allèrent directement se placer à une table au fond de la pièce. Draco les suivit et s'assit à leurs cotés.

« C'est fou comme cette cafétéria à pu me manquer pendant les vacances d'été. » S'exclama Maggy.

« De toute façon, tu t'attaches beaucoup trop à tout. Aussi bien à un arbre qu'à un chien en passant par la cafétéria. » Cette phrase valut à Davius une tape derrière la tête.

« Il n'a pas tord. » Rigola Christopher. Ce qui lui valut à lui aussi une tape derrière la tête.

« Ne fais pas attention Draco, on est toujours comme ça, tu t'y habitueras vite crois-moi. Enfin, je l'espère de tout cœur pour ton propre bien. » Dit Davius en rigolant.

« Je note... » Enonça calmement Draco. À vrai dire, pour le moment il se demandait plutôt dans quelle galère il était tombé. Toute cette ambiance avait don de lui rappeler le bon vieux temps de Poudlard avant que la guerre ne soit à son paroxysme. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, mais la mélancolie des souvenirs était toujours présente. L'Angleterre se reconstruisait petite à petit chaque jour mais il faudrait encore beaucoup de temps pour que les jeunes du pays retrouvent un brin d'innocence, si cela était un tant soit peu possible. Poudlard avait réouvert ses portes dès la mort de Voldemort et les cours avaient repris avec une intensité inimaginable. Les jeunes avaient plus que tout le goût de vivre et l'envie de réussir. Ils savaient ce que c'était de craindre sa vie, ils connaissaient le coût de la vie…

Les plus touchés par la guerre étaient cependant les plus âgées, ceux de la génération Potter (aussi bien père que fils) comme on l'appelait.

« Tu es bien discret, tu sais, si nous t'ennuyons n'hésite pas à nous le signaler, on ne se vexera pas » dit sérieusement Christopher.

Draco leur adressa un faible sourire rassurant. « Je ne suis pas de nature bavarde c'est tout » laissa-t-il échapper.

Un elfe de maison vêtu simplement d'un torchon à l'emblème de Salem arriva à leurs cotés pour leur demander dans un couinement ce qu'ils voulaient prendre. Après que les commandes furent passées, la créature disparue aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivée. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, les commandent arrivèrent toutes seules comme le voulait l'endroit.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Je n'ai bien peur Monsieur le directeur que ce ne soit des plus sérieux…Nous avons tout lieu de croire, et même des preuves pour nous confirmer que votre université est au cœur de tout ça » S'exclama un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années. Cet homme s'appelait Franck Copernic, il était l'un des principaux chefs des aurors des Etats-Unis.

« Comment cela est-ce possible ? » Murmura Premus.

« Je l'ignore pour le moment. Mais il est clair que quelqu'un ici dirige tout. La plupart des jeunes qui ont été arrêtés sont des étudiants de votre établissement, ce ne peut être une simple coïncidence… »

« Et que pouvons, que devons donc nous faire ? » Demanda le vieux directeur tout en se massant les tempes.

« Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais avoir l'autorisation d'enquêter sur votre école. De plus, vu la gravité de la situation mon supérieur a décidé de demander l'appui d'aurors anglais dans toute cette affaire » Expliqua Franck.

« Sage décision » appuya Premus avant de reprendre d'une voix fatiguée. « Vous avez carte blanche dans la mesure où mes élèves ne courent aucun danger »

« Bien Professeur Meview. Je vous ferai parvenir le plan d'action dès que je l'aurais. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée »

« Au revoir Auror Copernic » Le dit homme fit une dernière salutation et s'en alla sans un bruit. Le noble directeur de Salem soupira alors un bon coup avant de se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil. Les autorités sorcières américaines essayées tant bien que ma de cacher ce qu'il se passait à leur communauté mais ça devenait difficile, voire impossible.

Une vague de sorciers noirs emprunts aux mangemorts commençaient à sévir dans le pays. Ils se faisaient surnommer « Bouffemorts » et il ne leur manquait plus que la marque des ténèbres pour avoir la panoplie des anciens serviteurs de Voldemort. Ça pouvait paraître marrant, mais c'était loin de l'être. Quelqu'un endoctrinait des jeunes sorciers influençables et les entraînaient à commettre des crimes. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les Bouffemorts collaboraient avec Plock (1) et avaient créé une nouvelle drogue sorcière très puissante qui s'écoulait à vitesse fulgurante. Cette drogue était dévastatrice et très dangereuse. Dans un premier temps elle faisait légèrement planer mais ensuite, en plus de la dépendance grand « D » elle donnait des accès d'une rare violence et faisait perdre tout pieds à la réalité assez vite. Il fallait agir et vite pour arrêter tout ça. Et la seule certitude là-dedans était que la personne qui était sous tout ça était soi un ancien mangemort, soit quelqu'un qui en avait été fan…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Parle-nous un peu de toi » Demanda Maggy à Draco tout en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire » répondit simplement Draco en soupirant. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il volait éviter c'était de parler de lui et/ou de son passé. Il était ici pour se reconstruire une nouvelle vie, non pas pour réouvrir ses blessures qui n'étaient pas encore totalement cicatrisées. Draco était quelqu'un de fort, certes, mais la guerre avaient laissé de violentes traces ancrées en lui. Aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

« Oh… » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Je ne sais pas moi. Où vis-tu ? Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? As-tu des frères et sœur ? Les questions banales quoi »

« Je vis à Pied-au-feu, ma couleur préférée est le blanc et je suis fils unique » dit Draco d'une voix monocorde.

« Maggy, laisse-le, tu vois bien que tes questions le fatigue » dit Chris en haussant les épaules. « Toi et ta manie de toujours vouloir tout savoir »

« Hé ! Je suis juste un peu curieuse c'est tout, ça ne fait de mal à personne » se défendit la blonde.

« Un peu curieuse ? » Demanda avec ironie Davius. « Comme la fois où tu m'as demandé de but en blanc combien de fois par semaine je me branle ? »

Maggy se permit un sourire « Non, ça c'était pour que tu arrête de fixer Anna avec tes yeux de merlans frits et la bave au coin de la bouche qui coulait »

Davius regarda la jeune fille d'une façon énigmatique et s'écroula de rire sous l'air hébété de ses amis. « C'est pour ça que dès que je parlais avec elle tu arrivais au milieu » constata-t-il entre deux fous rires. « Désolée de te l'apprendre mais je n'ai jamais ressenti le moindre truc pour Anna » compléta-t-il plus amusé qu'autre chose. « Ah, si tu savais » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure faible assez énigmatique. Cette scène en rappela étrangement une autre à Draco. Il se revoyait quatre ans auparavant. Il était dans la grande salle de Poudlard avec ses amis. Il y avait Pansy, Blaise, Gregory, Vincent et Théodore Nott. Ce jour là Pansy sous-entendait que Théo en pinçait pour la fille Weasley. Dans un fou rire il avait laissé un « Si tu savais » semblable à celui de Davius quelques secondes auparavant et avait ensuite avouait à ses amis qu'il était gay et que s'il regardait souvent dans la direction de la belette c'était uniquement parce que celle-ci était souvent aux cotés de Neville Longdubat. Ça avait été un choc pour tous mais ils l'avaient acceptés. Le groupe de Draco et ses amis était uni peu malgré ce que beaucoup pensaient. Gregory et Vincent n'était pas que des larbins, Pansy n'était pas une groupie. Ils étaient six amis unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire quoi qu'il arrive.

Blaise, Greg et Théo n'avaient pas eu le choix et tout comme lui étaient devenus des mangemorts. Vincent pour sa part avait fui et s'était caché jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Aucun de ses amis ne lui en voulait ou avait simplement une raison de le faire. Parce qu'à leurs yeux c'était peut-être quelque chose de plus courageux que d'être resté vu la situation. Greg avait été rapidement tué malheureusement. Draco ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Goyle Senior avait commis une énorme bévue qui avait fait capoter un plan important du seigneur des ténèbres et celui-ci l'avait puni en tuant son fils… Ce fut juste après çà que Blaise devint espion pour l'ordre, Draco l'était déjà. Théo devint aussi espion mais pour les aurors. Il aurait pu aller se présenter devant Harry Potter mais allez savoir pourquoi il était allé auprès des autorités.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, chacun essayait comme possible de refaire sa vie malgré les blessures. Vincent était revenu en Angleterre et jouait en tant que Batteur pour l'équipe des Tornades de Churchill. Blaise et Théo étaient tout deux retournés une année à Poudlard afin d'avoir leur ASPIC et puis avaient entrepris des études supérieures. Théo en tant qu'auror (et oui), il avait pour mentor Hupert Sloper qui avait été l'auror infiltré auprès des mangemorts. Draco avait eu la chance de voir une fois Théo en compagnie de son mentor et il pouvait dire que celui-ci traitait son ami comme un futur auror brillant et non pas comme un mangemort. Et ça, ça n'avait aucun prix. Dans sa dernière missive, Théo avait fait glisser que Longdubat était aussi parmi les apprentis aurors. Draco avait eu un sourire en coin, il se doutait très bien que Théo ait toujours des sentiments pour le Gryffondor. Blaise avait dans un premier temps voulu aller à l'université de Londres pour faire des études de potions avancées. Mais tout comme pour lui sa candidature avait été rejetée pour des motifs ô combien bidons. A la suite de ça il avait enchaîné les petits boulots pendants quelques mois jusqu'au jour où ses pas l'avait amené à la boutique des jumeaux Wesley. Depuis il n'en était plus reparti et d'après les dernières informations il s'amusait comme un fou. Les jumeaux faisaient fit de son passé et le considérait à part entière comme de la bande. Pansy avait eu plus de mal à se remettre de la guerre. Elle avait tout perdu et ses parents l'avaient rejetée. Elle avait alors trouvé le job de serveuse pour la cafete de Ste Mangouste.

« Draco ? »

« .. ? Oh ! Désolé, de vieux souvenirs qui me revenaient » dit-il calmement. « Tu disais ? » Demanda-t-il à Maggy.

« Je te demandais si tu jouais au Quiditch ? »

« Draco fut étonné de la question. Pas en elle-même mais plutôt qu'avec sa canne il aurait cru qu'on le jugerait 'd'inapte' même si ce n'était pas le cas.

« Oui, en effet j'adore y jouer et j'étais dans l'équipe de ma maison au collège » avoua-t-il.

« Ah oui ? Tu étais à quel poste ? Et tu étais à quel collège ? » Demanda Christopher soudain curieux.

Draco senti ses muscles se tendrent un peu d'appréhension mais apparemment il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Qu'il le veuille ou non, une partie de son passé serait toujours là.

« J'étais attrapeur et je viens de…Poudlard » laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure.

« Oh » répondirent simplement les trois jeunes.

« Ça n'a pas dû être facile non ? » Demanda Maggy. « Je veux dire, on a un peu entendu parler de la Guerre au Royaume-Uni »

« Un peu ? Tu veux dire de minuscules vagues oui » Dit Davius. « La vérité c'est que nos autorités n'ont pas voulu en parler et qu'on pas mal étouffé tout ça pour ne pas avoir à s'en mêler. Tous ce qu'on connaît c'est : Voldemort – Draco eu malgré lui un faible frisson -, Mangemort – sa respiration et ses muscles se tendirent discrètement -, et Harry Potter. On ne sait pas grand chose d'autre. »

« Tu as oublié qu'on a la chance d'avoir les symboles » Compléta un peu sarcastiquement Christopher. « La marque des ténèbres pour les mangemorts, le phœnix pour l'ordre du phœnix parti de Harry Potter et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de ce dernier »

« N'êtes-vous pas content d'avoir échappé à tout ça ? » Demanda Draco intrigué par les propos de ses nouveaux amis.

« Nous ne dirons pas le contraire ça serait mentir parce que je pense que n'import qui de censé serait heureux d'échapper à ça. » Déclara Davius. « Mais nous ne sommes pas d'accord que notre gouvernement se contente de nous dire le minimum et cache tout le reste. C'est à la majorité de la population à prendre les décisions et non pas à une minorité au gouvernement »

« Chaque pays à ses défauts » Répondit simplement Draco.

Le sujet changea ensuite rapidement pour revenir sur le Quiditch. Draco fut heureux d'apprendre que chaque section avait son équipe. Les études étaient longues et fastidieuses et le Quiditch permettait de pouvoir se détendre un peu alors des créneaux avaient été emménagés de sorte que les élèves puissent en profiter. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, le léger handicap de Draco ne lui empêchait nullement de jouer au Quiditch à présent. A présent, parce que peu de temps encore avant il ne pouvait pas. Si après son réveil il avait du rester à Ste Mangouste pendant six mois ce n'était pas pour rien. Il lui avait fallu trois mois avant de pouvoir tenir debout, presque quatre pour avancer de quelques pas sans tomber, cinq pour avancer doucement d'un pas incertain à l'aide d'une canne et six pour y arriver plus ou moins d'un pas sans encombres si ce n'est qu'il devrait garder ce boitement à vie à moins d'espérer un miracle de la médicomagie.

Il fut bientôt temps pour nos quatre étudiants de retourner en cours. L'après-midi s'écoula assez vite et après quelques salutations dont « Au revoir, à demain » Draco pu rentrer chez lui.

Draco ouvrit la porte et posa ses clés sur la petite commode dans l'entrée. Il déposa son sac et avança vers le salon où se trouvait Pansy. Celle-ci était occupée à lire un magasine Sorcier portant le nom de « CrazyWitch ». Un magasine people féminin un peu dans le style de « Sorcière Hebdo » mais en plus jeune et moins intéressant aux yeux de Draco. Pas qu'il trouvait Sorcière Hebdo intéressant mais lorsqu'il n'avait pu sortir de son lit durant plusieurs mois, les sorcinfirmières lui avait ramené à lire ce qu'elle avait sous la main et il s'y était résigné pour ne pas succomber d'ennui.

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Demanda Draco et la jeune fille sortie de son bouquin.

« Journée banale » répondit Pansy. « J'ai fait les courses. Ne t'en fait pas j'ai pensais à tout et même à ton shampoing spécial cheveux blonds » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rictus. « Mais par contre, je n'ai pas trouvait de travail » Soupira-t-elle.

« Ne te décourage pas Pan, il est normal de ne rien trouver le premier jour. »

« Je sais…Mais ça m'énerve. Je ne veux pas vivre à tes crochets et tu le sais »

« Je le sais Pansy mais tu es avant tout ma meilleure amie et je te le répète, je serais toujours à tes cotés et ça ne me dérange absolument pas de pouvoir t'aider. Après tout ce n'est que rendu de monnaie. Tu as été là tous les jours pour moi quand je suis sorti du coma. Ce n'est pas rien et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

« Tss..Tss » siffla malicieusement Pansy. « Attention mon cher Malfoy, vous allez à l'encontre de vos principes. Compliments et générosité ? Ahhh, il va se mettre à pleuvoir »

Draco émit un petit rictus et bientôt ils se mirent tout les deux à rire. C'était plus une question de nerfs qu'autre chose. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas laissé aller ainsi à rire ? Trop longtemps… Une fois qu'ils furent enfin remis, Draco se dirigea dans sa chambre.

Il alla à son bureau, tira sa chaise et s'assit. Il sorti d'un tiroir un parchemin vierge et une plume et se concentra, et les mots glissèrent sur le papier.

_Harry, _(il commençait toujours ses lettres avec cette simplicité pour le survivant)

Ma rentrée à eu lieu aujourd'hui comme tu dois le savoir. Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de trouver Granger dans la même salle de cours. Mais j'ai la conviction, même la certitude que ça tu le savais déjà. Granger était tout aussi surprise de me voir me semble-t-il donc à priori à elle aussi tu as omis de lui parler de ça. Pas que ça ait de l'importance mais je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. Je ne vais certainement pas m'attarder à de décrire les cours et autres absurdités pour toi parce que je suis certains que Granger est déjà en train de s'en occuper.

_Pour en revenir à notre précédente discussion, les Tornades de Churchill sont de loin les favoris à mes yeux de cette année non pas parce que Vincent en fait parti mais parce que cette équipe à une tactique réfléchit contrairement aux autres. Ne dit pas le contraire et ce n'est pas non plus parce que Weasley fait parti des Canons de Chudley que je dis qu'ils sont foutus d'avance. Ce suis juste énonciateur des faits._

_L'invitation est bien sympa mais je me voie de la déclinée comme chaque semaine… Je le répète, les repas du dimanche en famille ce n'est pas pour moi et de plus je ne fais à priori pas parti de la même famille. Et ne me ressors pas le coup du lien de parenté avec les Weasley comme quoi nous aurions la sœur d'une cousine d'un oncle en commun._

_Draco Malfoy_

Les missives étaient simples et régulières. Parfois comme aujourd'hui, les mots étaient simplistes et la lettre courte. D'autres fois ça devenait bien plus sérieux et ils leur arrivés d'échanger leurs angoisses. Il n'y avait plus de Harry Potter, Grffondor, bon coté face à Draco Malfoy, Serpentard, mauvais coté comme autrefois. Il n'y avait plus que deux victimes de la guerre qui s'étaient battu côte à côte. Draco et Harry n'étaient pas meilleurs amis (Ron et Blaise l'étaient) mais leur 'amitié' était spéciale, ils y tenaient même s'ils ne l'auraient avoué sous la torture.

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la cage de son hibou grand duc qui était occupé à se nettoyer les plumes.

« Loki, amène ça à Harry Potter » dit-il tout en attachant le parchemin à la patte du hibou.

Oui, vous avez bien entendu, son hibou portait le nom qu'il employait en tant qu'espion. Une façon d'immortaliser cet acte quelque part. Allez savoir…

Une fois l'animal parti, Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux dans un soupir en espérant que le destin allait le laisser en paix pour de bon cette fois…

o-o-o

(1) : Voire chapitre précédent, Plock est un grand trafiquant de drogue.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Les échos du passé

Que dire si ce n'est que je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir du mettre mes fics en suspend. Quoi qu'il en soit, bien qu'un peu court à mon goût, voici un nouveau chapitre qui n'a pas été écrit n'importe où et surtout n'est pas posté depuis n'import où mais depuis Tokyo. Non, non vous ne rêvez pas. Ça fait près d'un mois que j'y suis et je dois dire que c'est vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel même si malheureusement je repars dans quelques jours…

Enfin bref, voilà la suite de cette fanfiction. En espérant que ça vous plaise…

**Chapitre 5 : Les échos du passé.**

La deuxième journée de cours allait commencer. L'ambiance était déjà plus calme que la veille. La tension de la rentrée commençait à retombée et ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'une routine ne s'installe pour tous les élèves. Une compétition aussi n'allait pas tarder à s'installer. Parce que officieusement chacun – ou presque - voulait être le meilleur. Draco ne s'en faisait guère trop pour lui en toute modestie. Il avait toujours été bon élève durant sa scolarité sans avoir à fournir trop d'efforts. De même qu'il avait eu ses ASPICS avec d'excellents résultats alors qu'il avait fait ses cours de dernière année en six mois seulement et par correspondance. Certains diront que c'est de la chance, d'autre que ça démontre tout simplement son intelligence.

Tout comme la veille, Draco se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre B et s'installa à la même place que la veille. Il n'y avait encore presque personnes, seulement deux ou trois étudiants. Un dormait littéralement sur sa table, un autre était plongé dans un livre de fiches et révisait des cours qu'ils ne verraient pas avant le semestre suivant. Et puis il la reconnut de suite, il y avait Hermione Granger plus en avant dans la salle qui était perdue dans ses pensées. Il hésita quelques instants et pris la décision d'aller la voir. Tout doucement il se leva et avança, pas par pas aussi vite que son handicap pouvait lui permettre. Une fois arrivée, il s'assit à coté d'elle sans un bruit.

« Bonjour Granger » Murmura t-il simplement.

Cette dernière sursauta puis tourna son visage pour le fixer. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans un choc silencieux. C'est comme si un message était transmis. Un message fort et unique.

« Bonjour Draco » se décida t-elle à répondre avec un petit soupir.

Celui-ci soupira. Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes.

« Je voulais te remercier » commença t-il. « Je sais que j'aurais du le faire plus tôt. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne savais pas quoi dire mis à part '' hé ! Granger, c'est cool que tu ne m'ais pas laissé crever comme un chien ''…Enfin, tu saisis le principe je pense ».

« Contente de savoir que tu soit touché du fait que je ne t'ai pas laissé crever comme un chien » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Le blond s'autorisa un sourire lui aussi (chose rare) et même un bref petit rire (encore plus rare).

« Je sais qu'entre-nous ça n'a pas été génial c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je te dois d'ailleurs des excuses pour ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire à l'époque. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit » le coupa Hermione. « Je t'ai peut-être soigné, et oui nous n'avons pas été amis à Poudlard c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais jamais je ne pourrais oublier le rôle que tu as eu et que c'est grâce à toi aussi si beaucoup de personnes sont encore en vie et qu'à présent nous vivons en paix »

Draco était à présent mal à l'aise. L'étiquette de héros ne lui allait pas. Il avait toujours été depuis sa plus tendre enfance le « bad boy », pas un « courageux gryffondor ».

« S'il te plaît Granger, n'en fais pas trop par pitié » déclara t-il d'une voie quelques peu agacée.

« Un complexe du héros à ce que je vois… »

« Granger ! »

Ils se fixèrent une nouvelle fois dans les yeux et Draco tandis sa main, Hermione l'accepta. C'était une sorte de pacte muet qui venait d'être scellé entre eux. Pas besoin de mots supplémentaires. Ils s'étaient compris par le regard. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis ou simples camarades. Ils étaient plus que ça sans forcément être non plus de « supers amis ». Ce n'était pas non plus un « retournement de situation éclair ». Certes, ils avaient été plutôt des ennemis pendant leurs années à Poudlard. Mais une guerre, hélas, ça permets aussi de rapprocher des personnes. Ils faisaient parti de ceux qui avaient grandis le plus vite, bien trop vite… Et aujourd'hui ils n'étaient plus des adolescents, ils avaient tout deux plus de vingt ans après tout…

Draco se releva pour retourner à sa place première. Il resta immobile quelques instants et tendit sa main libre (dans l'autre ayant sa canne) à l'ancienne Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard.

Celle-ci le regarda alors étonnée.

« Que dirais-tu de te reculer un peu ? On suit tout aussi bien ne t'en fais pas » ajouta-t-il un tantinet amusé. « Et j'ai même réussi à dégotter un trio qui ressemble assez au trio d'or si tout voit ce que je veux dire ».

Oui, elle comprenait parfaitement. Le trio d'or désignait son trio gryffondorien tout simplement. Ron, Harry et elle au bon vieux temps avec que la guerre ne soit à son apogée…

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, peser le pour et le contre et puis finalement posa sa main dans celle de Draco qui l'aida à se relever. Il lui offrit un petit sourire discret de plus et ensemble avancèrent un peu plus loin.

A peine furent-ils assit que déjà les trois américains arrivaient.

« Hé, Salut Draco ! » Lança Cristopher. « Et salut…Quel est ton nom divine créature ? » Cette réflexion lui valut une tape de la part de Maggy.

« Mmm…Ne fait pas attention à lui » Soupira la jeune américaine. « Et bonjour » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou non. Draco avait eu raison. Dès le premier coup d'œil ce trio lui faisait pensait à ses amis et elle avant. Ron aurait tout à fait pu sortir ce genre de réplique, et elle réagire comme Maggy.

« Bonjour » salua-t-elle. « Je m'appelle Hermione Granger ».

« Tu es une amie de Draco c'est ça ? »

« Oui en effet » la réponse lui été venue spontanément. Après tout, ils étaient « amis » à présent. Une guerre ça détruit beaucoup de choses, mais ça rapproches aussi d'anciens 'ennemis'…

« Enchanté » Dit à sont tour Davius.

Davius n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que déjà Cristopher s'y remettait.

« Euh…Amis comme justes amis ou 'amis amis', un peu plus quoi ».

Pour seule réponse il eu le droit à quatre regards abasourdis le regardant comme des poissons qui gobent.

« CRISTOPHERRRR ! » Cette fois la' tape' que lui donna Maggy n'était pas petite du tout et le bruit produit par celle-ci s'entendait à plusieurs mètres autour.

« Mais AÏÏÏÏÏEEEE » rugit-il. « Je ne faisais que poser une question »

« C'est bien toi ça hein ! Comme d'habitude à faire l'imbécile ». La gentille Maggy semblait à présent plus en colère que jamais.

Draco en profita pour souffler quelques mots discrets à Hermione. « Ils me font penser à toi et Weasley tu ne trouve pas ? »

« Hmm » répondit Hermine en signe d'acquiescement avec un petit signe de tête.

« Elle est tout aussi violente que toi d'ailleurs » ajouta Draco malicieusement.

« Que…Quoi ?! » Hermione le regarda médusée jusqu'à qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il se moquait gentiment d'elle.

Ça aurait pu durer ainsi pendant longtemps, mais déjà Davius leur fit remarquer que le cours allait commencer et qu'il serait peut-être bien qu'ils y prêtent attention.

Déjà on leur parlé de biomagie, magiecellulaire, chimimagique, anatomie et autres sujets forts intéressants mais fort aussi complexes. Etre médicomage n'était pas donné à tout le monde et ils le savaient. Alors autant ils pouvaient se permettre de rigoler entre les cours, autant ils essayaient de suivre ces derniers le plus scrupuleusement possible.

A 13h passé, une fois les cours finis ils purent enfin soupirer un bon coup.

« Arf, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Cafétéria ? » Proposa Cristopher.

« Ventre sur pattes » maugréa Maggy.

« Parce que tu va me dire que tu n'as pas faim peut-être ? »

« … »

« Tu vois, tu ne dis rien »

« Draco, Hermione, vous venez avec nous ? » Demanda Davius.

« mmm…Et bien… » Murmura Hermione. « C'est que j'avais prévue d'aller à la bibliothèque avant qu'il ne soit impossible de trouver une place ».

Draco l'aurait parié entre mille. Au fond, on ne change pas de si vieilles habitudes comme ça. Et Hermione restait l'élève studieuse qu'elle avait toujours été.

« Ah, mais, tu ne mange pas ? »

« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai pris un très bon petit-déjeuner et je mangerai bien ce soir ». Elle leur fit discrètement un petit signe pour dire 'à plus' et s'éloigna en direction de son lieu fétiche.

« Et toi Draco ? »

« Je vous suis » répondit-il simplement. Il marcha au même rythme que ses nouveaux amis malgré son boitement et surtout le fait qu'il était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait s'empêché de repenser au passé. Tellement de choses avaient eu lieu, tellement de choses avaient changées. Et le fait d'avoir passé plus d'un an et demi dans le coma lui avait fait rater pas mal d'évènements aussi.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'au moment d'entrer dans la cafétéria il ne fit pas attention que quelqu'un en sortait en même temps et ils se percutèrent.

« Oh, pardon je ne t'avais pas vu » dit-il simplement.

La personne fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de répondre « Ce n'est rien…Draco »

Le dénommé se retourna tout doucement à l'entente de son prénom et surtout de cette voix. Il remercia le ciel de savoir parfaitement masqué ses émotions et savoir ne pas montrer sa surprise voire plus que ça. En face de lui se dressait un jeune homme qui paraissait avoir à peine vingt ans tout au plus, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais presque identique à celui de Potter si c'était possible mais de fines mèches de couleur rouge venait parsemer le tout. Il avait les yeux couleur miel et portait des lunettes rectangulaires à la bordure noire comme c'était à la mode. Sa carrure était fine bien qu'il soit musclé. Bref, le type de gars pas moche à regarder.

« Lied » Articula-t-il d'une voix froide et sans aucune émotion. Il fit une pause et reprit « Je suis…étonné de te voir ici ».

« Ça fait pas mal de temps n'est-ce pas ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu étais dans le c… »

« Je sais où j'étais, merci ! » coupa-t-il froidement afin que d'autres oreilles ne l'entendent pas.

« Tu n'as pas changé Draco. Toujours sur la défensive n'est-ce pas ? Ne réponds pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Il regarda aux alentours pour se rendre compte que non seulement ils bloquaient le passage mais qu'en plus quelques curieux en manque d'action ou de commérage tentaient de suivre leur conversation même s'ils n'y comprenaient rien.

« Viens » dit-il à Draco et tout deux s'éloignèrent de la foule.

« Que fais-tu là ? » Demanda Draco.

« Tu sais quelle est ma véritable position donc je pense que ça répond à ta question. Mais si tu veux la version officielle et bien sympathique : Je suis un élève de histoire de l'art sorcier de 2eme année ».

« Je vois…Du moins le principal on va dire »

« Tu sais Draco, tu n'as pas besoin d'être sur la défensive avec moi et tu le sais… Je sais que notre 'amitié' ne s'est pas créé dans de très bonnes conditions mais je te serais toujours reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour moi ».

« S'il te plaît, évite-moi ça » soupira-t-il. « Je ne suis certainement pas le gentil garçon que vous voulez tous croire. J'ai eu ma part de mauvaises actions aussi et j'ai agit par pur égoïsme et désir de vengeance avant tout ».

« Si tu le dis »

« … »

« … »

« Je vais te laisser » déclara Draco. « On m'attends comme tu peux le voir » dit-il tout en désignant les trois jeunes sorciers qui jetaient des coups d'œil dans leur direction. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement tu es ici et ça n'a pas grande importance. Tant que tu n'aborde pas le passé je m'en moque éperdument ».

Il prit alors appui sur sa canne et s'éloigna.

« Draco » l'appela Lied « Fais attention…C'est tous ce que je peux te dire mais sache que des échos du passé arrivent. Je ne parle pas de rumeurs si tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

Il ne se retourna pas et repartit en direction de la cafétéria pour retrouver Davius, Cristopher et Maggy.

En fin de journée c'est d'un pas pressé que Draco rentra chez lui. Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait. Le fait de voir Lied avait fait remonter à la surface des souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Et il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'avertissement donné, sa seule présence voulait déjà dire beaucoup à elle seule. Et quoi qu'il se passe, ça n'augurait rien de bon ça c'était plus que certains.

« Hé ! Alors cette journée ? » Demanda amicalement Pansy dans un premier temps. Puis il lui suffit de voir le visage inexpressif de Draco. Ce visage au masque qu'il savait mettre lorsqu'il ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments. Ce masque qu'elle n'aimait pas voir… « Je n'ai rien dit » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. « J'ai fais du thé, est-ce que tu en veux ? ».

« Merci Pansy mais ça ira » répondit-il tout en allant dans sa chambre et fermant la porte derrière lui.

Dans sa chambre l'attendait une chouette blanche qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Cette chouette était unique comme son propriétaire après tout. Elle vint se percher sur sa main et attendit patiemment que le blond décroche le parchemin de sa patte.

_« Salut Draco,_

_En effet, j'ai peut-être omis de te parler de Mione. Je suis un peu distrais ces derniers temps, pas mal de boulot. Ah, je vois déjà ton sourcil droit se lever à de milliers de kilomètres. Non, non, je ne me moque pas de toi. Tu me connais voyons…_

_mmm…Où en étais-je mis à part ça ? Ah oui, les __Canons de Chudley se sont vraiment améliorés et ont une réelle chance de remporter le tournoi. Bon, c'est vrai que leur dernier match n'a pas été fameux. Mais ce jour-là, au dire de Ron, on leur avait jeté une terrible malédiction pour qu'ils perdent. Tu as du mal à le croire ? Moi aussi mais passons…_

_Sujet un peu plus sérieux. J'ai eu vent au ministère de deux ou trois trucs qui ne me plaisent pas. Depuis déjà plusieurs mois on est sur la piste d'anciens mangemorts qui auraient fuit l'Europe pour le continent Américain. Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça mais je préfère que tu reste sur tes gardes parce que ça ne sent pas très bon. Il y a d'ailleurs une coopération, entre les aurors britanniques et les aurors américains, qui vient d'être mis en place. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus tu le comprendras, mais ne soit pas étonné de croiser quelques figures familières._

_Je vais peut-être venir aussi faire un petit coucou. Ah, je vois déjà ta mine enjouée rien qu'à l'idée de me voir. Allons, pas la peine de le nier je le sais déjà. Non ? C'est bien dommage, tu n'as pas idée du nombre de personnes qui me réclament. Un peu trop d'ailleurs à mon goût. Mais à part aller me cloîtrer en ermite dans une montagne déserte je ne vois pas trop quoi faire et l'idée est tentante, mais j'ai encore pas mal de boulot sur les bras. Tu te doute que le motif de ce séjour est par contre un peu plus sérieux qu'un simple voyage d'agrément. Il paraît que me montrer permettrait de faire passer un message aux mangemorts en liberté. Entre nous, je pense que ceux-ci ne sont pas dupes et vont rester dans l'ombre encore un bon moment. Rien à craindre dans l'immédiat mais reste quand même sur tes gardes._

_Et Draco, tu ne vas pas pouvoir éviter éternellement les repas chez Molly. Même Blaise y a pris goût et vient à présent chaque semaine. Tu vois, tu ne seras pas le seul Serpentard en plus. Essaye de venir avec Mione, ça serait sympa non ? D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, vous avez discuté ou pas encore ? Vous connaissant je me doute que vous avez bien deux ou trois choses à vous dire._

_Allez, je te laisse j'ai du bacon qui brûle sur le feu et mon frigo est désespérément vide (Pas évidant de faire des courses tranquillement…)_

Harry J. Potter »

Il reposa le papier et attrapa sa plume ainsi qu'un parchemin vierge afin d'entamer sa réponse. La missive de Potter ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons…


	7. Chapitre 6 : Soupires

**Chapitre 6 : Soupires **

Deux semaines s'étaient déroulées et les choses étaient toujours pareilles pour Draco. Le matin il allait en cours, l'après-midi il travaillait soit à la bibliothèque, soit il avait des « travaux pratiques ». Le soir il rentrait ensuite de bon coeur chez lui comme c'était le cas ce jour-là par exemple.

Draco n'aimait pas mentir à Pansy, mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Pouvait-il lui révéler la présence de Lied à seulement quelques kilomètres d'ici ? Il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre en toute sincérité. Lied n'était pas tout à fait celui qu'il paraissait. Qui pouvait se douter que ce jeune homme qui semblait avoir vingt ans était en réalité un Auror de vingt-huit ans ? Trois ans auparavant il était entré sous les ordres du Seigneur des ténèbres sans que personne ne se doute de rien déjà à l'époque alors aujourd'hui son rôle d'étudiant n'était rien à coté.

C'était parmi les mangemorts que Draco avait fait la connaissance de Lied. Dans le camp des ténèbres on ne liait jamais amitié par mesure de précaution généralement. Mais Lied avait été l'exception qui confirme la règle. Au début il n'y avait eu que quelques discussions par-ci, par-là avec le jeune homme plus âgé. Puis, il l'avait présenté à Blaise et surtout à Pansy... Entre cette dernière et Lied avait alors débuté une relation qui semblait sérieuse. Contrairement aux absurdités dites pendant le procès de Pansy, elle n'avait pas trainé avec plusieurs mangemorts. Elle n'avait eu qu'un seul compagnon : Lied.

Tout ça c'était jusqu'à qu'un mangemort du nom de Markus Ford ne surprenne Lied avoir une rencontre avec un Auror officiel et n'écoute discrètement la conversation entre les deux hommes pourtant très prudents. Markus avait envoyé une missive faisant part de sa découverte au Lord, puis avait attendu que Lied rentre au QG avant de le désarmer et s'apprêtait à le tuer lorsque Draco était arrivé. Markus lui avait fait part de sa découverte de la traitrise de Lied et de sa véritable identité d'Auror infiltré. Draco savait les risques qu'il courrait, mais il n'avait pas tellement réfléchit et avait alors agit en quelques secondes. Il avait attaqué, et tué, Markus avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour Pansy que je le fais » avait-il murmuré.

Lied avait à son tour fermé les yeux quelques secondes avant de prononcer d'une voix monocorde « Je vais devoir partir à présent. Markus n'a pas du venir directement me retrouver...Je suis un homme mort si je reste plus longtemps ici. J'aurais voulu dire au revoir à Pansy mais... »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Draco en serrant les dents.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas et tu le sais tout autant que moi »

C'est ainsi que s'était déroulé leur dernière rencontre jusqu'à que Draco le revoit à Salem. Et sa présence en ce lieu signifiait qu'une mission était en cours. Si des Aurors étaient en infiltration sur le campus c'est que ça devenait « grave ». Lied avait parlé d'échos du passé et Draco n'aimait pas du tout ça. Le passé ne le laisserait donc jamais en paix ?...

Le blond n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder plus longtemps dans ses sombres pensées car la sonnerie d'entrée se mit à retentir. Il en fut étonné, parce que personne ne connaissait encore son adresse. Peut-être Pansy avait-elle déjà fait une rencontre ? Il prit sa canne et s'appuya dessus pour se lever afin de se diriger vers l'entrée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir dans le Salon Pansy serrait dans ses bras Théodore Nott alias Théo.

« Théo ? » Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est bien moi » lui sourit le principal intéressé. « Sauf si j'ai un frère un jumeau dont j'ignore l'existence » ajouta-t-il avec un rictus en coin.

« Le sarcasme ne te vas pas » répondit simplement Draco tout en s'avançant pour lui serrer la main. « Mais tu t'améliore je le reconnais ».

Après les formalités de bases les deux garçons et la jeune fille prirent place sur le canapé avant de commencer une discussion plus sérieuse.

« Je suis étonné de te voir ici » souffla Draco. « N'es-tu pas censé être à l'école d'Auror à Londres ? »

Théo tiqua et bu une gorgée de Bierraubeure que lui avait donné Pansy. « En effet... Mais aussi incroyable que ce soit on peut dire que je suis en formation ici. C'est assez compliqué...et top secret. Tous ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous je vous fais confiance »

Draco sentait déjà que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas trop lui plaire. Depuis quelques jours c'était de pire en pire...

« Le ministère Américain a demandé la participation du ministère britannique pour une histoire puante sur le campus de Salem. Ils avaient besoin de personnes qui ont des bonnes connaissances sur les mangemorts et qui puissent infiltrer le campus. Vu mon passé, j'ai été choisi même si je ne suis pas encore officiellement Auror. Pour eux ça fait un bon entrainement qu'ils m'ont dit ».

« Un entrainement ? C'est une blague ? » Demanda Draco en haussant un de ses sourcils comme seul lui savait le faire.

« Je ne suis pas le seul en tout cas à avoir été embarqué ici » continua l'ex-Serpentard comme si de rien n'était. « Nev est venu aussi » ajouta-t-il tout joyeux. « Et comme on est arrivé un peu après la rentrée ils nous ont mis tout les deux dans le même appart universitaire ».

Ça eut au moins le don de les faire sourire un peu. La conversation tourna ensuite sur l'évolution actuelle de la relation entre Théo et le gryffondor. De ce que comprenait Draco, entre eux deux ça avançait tout doucement. Ils étaient plus que des amis mais pas encore des petits amis non plus. Complexe en gros. Le Serpentard ne parti que bien tard de chez ses deux amis ce soir-là.

Le lendemain matin à l'université Draco fut plus attentif que jamais à ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour de lui tout en restant discret. Il n'aimait pas ça, il voulait passer des années de scolarité normale à présent mais il avait hélas bien vite compris que ça ne serait pas le cas dans l'immédiat.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais » s'exclama Maggy peu avant que le cours de biomagie ne débute. « Il paraît que Harry Potter est aux USA pour quelques jours ».

Ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle en soi pour Draco vu que le brun l'avait prévenu depuis un petit moment déjà.

« LE Harry Potter ? » demanda Christopher. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas je trouve ça excitant » s'exclama la jeune fille tout en sautillant sur place. « J'aimerais bien réussir à avoir un autographe de lui ».

Draco resta impassible mais intérieurement il avait un petit fou rire. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander ça à Potter, ça pourrait être amusant.

« S'il passe par Salem, tu peux toujours tenter de lui demander » soupira Davius.

S'il avait été en Angleterre, tout le monde aurait su qui il était et qu'il connaissait très bien Harry Potter. Au delà de leur lien dans l'ordre du Phoenix, ils avaient été tout deux les grands rivaux de Poudlard à leur époque après tout. Mais ici, à Salem, les jeunes sorciers ignorait tout de son passé.

Hermione était assise deux rangs devant. Elle restait la même dans l'âme : les cours avant tout. Parfois elle s'asseyait à coté de Draco et les trois américains, d'autres fois – comme aujourd'hui – elle se plaçait plus en avant. En tout cas, si Hermione avait été avec eux ce matin là Draco se demandait comment elle aurait réagit. Aurait-elle était très mal à l'aise et n'aurait dit mot tout comme Draco ? Ou au contraire aurait-elle glissé quelque chose ? Le blond optait plutôt pour la première solution. De ce qu'il avait comprit Hermione était venu ici pour tenter elle aussi d'avoir une scolarité plus ou moins normale et loin des projecteurs.

Le groupe d'amis cessa de parler lorsque le professeur arriva et s'apprêta à débuter son cours. Néanmoins, Draco eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de la venue du Survivant encore dans la journée. C'était sur la langue de bien des personnes. Après tout c'était une célébrité cet Harry Potter. Le Serpentard ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il croisa plus tard le visage un peu tendu d'Hermione Granger. Elle avait du en entendre parler autour d'elle aussi. Draco eu un peut sourire et lui souhaita bonne chance mentalement.

OooOooOooOooOoo

_« Salut Draco,_

_Comme tu as déjà tu en entendre parler, je n'en doute pas, je suis bien sur le continent Américain en ce moment. J'ai déjà eu le droit à un accueil digne d'un prince et je suis dors et déjà invité par le ministre de la magie des Etats-Unis en personne. Ô joie... Je me demande comment tu faisais étant jeune pour supporter tous ce qui était soirées de la haute comme tu me disais dans une lettre précédente. Je déteste ça. Si j'en avais le courage je crois bien que je vivrais en reclus dans un coin paumé je ne sais où._

_Mis à part ça, je comptais passer vous voir Mione et toi. Par contre, où, quand, à voir parce que se débarrasser d'éventuels journalistes qui traînent ce n'est pas toujours ce qu'il y a de plus facile. Hermione a pour idée de se voir le 31 octobre au soir. Comme se sera Halloween je pourrais alors me déguiser incognito d'après elle, ça serait bien plus simple. Si ça te va alors je propose qu'on se retrouve tous ce soir là. Pansy peut venir aussi bien entendu. Il y aura peut-être aussi Nev et Théodore Nott. Autant profiter du seul soir de l'année où l'on peut passer inaperçu après tout. Si tu veux amener d'autres amis pour la soirée pourquoi pas. Il faudra juste par contre qu'on se trouve un petit moment tranquille pour discuter de deux ou trois choses sérieuses. Merlin, que je n'aime pas dire ça..._

_Severus te passe le bonjour au fait pendant que j'y pense. Il aura aussi bientôt une surprise pour toi (tu peux commencer à trembler d'avance). Notre cher professeur n'a en rien perdu de son sarcasme habituel pour ma plus grande joie. Tu sais comme j'aime le taquiner et j'arrive toujours à le faire sortir de ses gonds je ne sais comment. Dans le fond, je me dis que c'est peut-être sa façon à lui de me faire comprendre qu'il m'aime bien mouahaha. En tout cas je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Ça n'a été facile pour personne et surtout pour lui. Sa position a toujours été très délicate et je me rappelle encore quand le jeune idiot que j'étais ne voyait en lui qu'un sale mangemort (J'avoue avoir pensé de même pour toi aussi au début). Que le temps passe vite, trop vite. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi après tout. Bref, tout ça pour dire que tu as le bonjour de ce bon vieux bâtard graisseux._

_Je te dis à très bientôt blondinet,_

_Harry J. Potter _

_Harry,_

_Je reconnais bien Hermione (oui je l'appelle par son prénom) là. Au delà de l'idée (qui est ma foi assez bonne) de profiter des déguisements de cette soirée d'Halloween je suis certain qu'elle a surtout pensait à faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas seul ce soir là. J'entends de loin ton petit soupir d'acquiescement. Et comme tu le sais, ce soir là c'est aussi tristement la date du décès de Greg (en plus de celui de tes parents) alors je suis « ravi » de savoir que Théo et Pansy puissent eux aussi penser à autre chose à cette date. Dommage que Vincent et Blaise soient bien occupés en Angleterre pour leur part._

_Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas vu le doux nom de Wesley dans ta missive. Est-ce que par le plus grand des miracles les Canons auraient réussi à passer les éliminatoires et que donc son équipe serait encore en plein tournois ? (si oui j'en suis fort impressionné). _

_Pour le repas chez Molly Wesley...Disons que je me souviens encore très bien – et que trop – de la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé en présence des jumeaux. (Pourquoi ont-ils décidés de rendre visite à la femme de leur frère qui venait d'accoucher à Ste Mangouste pile à ce moment là d'ailleurs ?). _

_Je fais court ce soir. Je suis épuisé entre les cours qui sont très prenant et le stress de tous ce qui ce magouille en ce moment et je n'aime pas ça du tout (qu'on ne me fasse pas croire que ce n'est qu'une petite histoire, j'ai remarqué déjà bien trop de points inquiétants)._

_Pour la soirée, Pansy est OK au fait. On se tient au courant d'ici là de toute façon._

_A plus tard le balafré (tu l'as cherché sur ce coup là hein),_

_Draco Malfoy._

OooOoOoOOOoOoOoO

« Hé ! Dracooooooo » cria une voix au blond en question tout en se rapprochant de lui. C'était Maggy toute souriante et en forme apparemment pour le plus grand désespoir des garçons l'accompagnant qui soupirèrent de désappointement.

'Fais pas attention surtout' pu-t-il lire sur les lèvres muettes de Christopher avant que la jeune sorcière n'attire de nouveau toute son attention.

« Ah Draco ! Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que tu nous dises ce que tu fais pour Halloween » dit-elle toute joyeuse.

« A vrai dire je dois voir quelques amis ce soir là...Pourquoi ? » questionna-t-il curieux de ce que voulait lui proposer la sorcière. Parce qu'il n'était pas bête et se doutait bien que si elle lui avait demandait son programme c'était bien pour savoir s'il était libre ou non.

« Oh... Et bien, c'était pour savoir si tu était libre ce soir-là ».

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit...Tout juste sur ce coup-là sig . Il passa ses doigts entre ses cheveux avant de reprendre la parole.

« On ne sait pas encore trop où on va aller avec mes amis en fait. Il y aura Hermione, et je pense que si vous voulez vous joindre à nous et que vous avez quelque chose à proposer ce sera sans problèmes ». Après tout, Harry avait bien parlé d'éventuels autres amis qui pouvaient venir...

« mmmm » dit Maggy tout en posant son index sur ses lèvres. « Pourquoi pas. Après tout, plus on est de fous plus on rit ».

« ahhh » soupira Davius. « Tant que tu ne nous refais pas le coup de t'enfiler trois Vodk'hot (version sorcière de la vodka) dès le début de la soirée comme l'an dernier ».

« Mais euuuuhhh ! Je croyais réellement que c'était du jus de coco à la menthe ».

Bizarrement Christopher se mit à toussoter à ce moment-là pour cacher un petit rire puis il prit la parole à son tour. « On pourrait se donner rendez-vous au _Sorci'club, _c'est une boite à cinq minutes à pieds d'ici » précisa-t-il. « Pour les soir de fêtes ils font toujours des soirées spéciales très sympa. Généralement pour Halloween ils organisent un petit concours de déguisement qui est toujours assez folklorique ».

« L'idée m'a l'air bonne » acquiesça Draco. « Je vais en parler avec mes amis et je vous confirme ça dans la semaine. Mais à priori, je pense que c'est bon ». Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre. « Mais je vous préviens, vous ne serez qu'avec une bande d'anglais » finit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Maggy à elle-seule sera plus effrayante » répondit Christopher en pouffant avant de se prendre une des habituelles tapes de la jeune américaine.

Ça pourrait être bien marrant cette soirée. Surtout en repensant à Maggy qui quelques jours auparavant bavait à moitié à l'idée d'un jour croiser le fameux Harry Potter. Elle allait peut-être passé toute une soirée avec lui sans savoir qui il était... A voir comment la soirée se déroulerait. Ce n'était pas encore une chose de prévisible pour le moment. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce soir là tout les anglais présents auraient besoin de se libérer l'esprit. Le 31 octobre... Date du décès de James et Lily Potter. Date du décès de Grégory Goyle. Date de la torture de Franck et Alice Longdubat par Bellatrix Lestranges et d'autres mangemorts de l'époque. Le 31 octobre... Le nouvel an sorcier, un jour de fête pour la plupart d'entre eux mais pas pour tous. Même si pourtant c'était aussi « l'heureuse » date de la première disparition de Voldemort.

Ce qui faisait le plus mal pour Draco c'était surtout de repenser à l'époque lointaine à présent où il passait cette soirée avec ses parents. Il se souvenait encore très bien de quand il avait six ans et que pour lui faire plaisir son père c'était déguisait en Dumbledore à la demande de son fils. C'était bien sûr restait un secret très très bien gardé parce que Lucius aurait préféré se castrer lui-même que de l'avouer. En tout cas c'était un très bon souvenir pour le blond qui aimait repenser à cette époque où il était encore si jeune et naïf. Tout était tellement différent à présent et ses parents lui manquaient terriblement. Les Malfoy n'avaient peut-être pas étaient parfaits mais en tout cas ils avaient été une famille très unie. Contrairement aux préjugés ses parents n'étaient pas froids et sans coeur. Ils savaient juste fait en sorte de préserver leurs intérêts au mieux...Enfin, presque...


	8. Chapitre 7 : Entre citrouilles et

**Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente, d'autant plus que ce chapitre est rédigé totalement depuis déjà un bon moment (des mois ?) en fait. J'espère simplement que cette histoire vous plaît. Bonne lecture à vous !**

**Chapitre 7 : Entre citrouilles et chauve-souris**

La semaine s'écoulait lentement en attendant le fameux Week-end de Halloween. Quelques jours et Draco était toujours autant perdu dans ses pensées. Rien de spécial ne s'était passé depuis mais ça ne changeait rien. Et s'il n'y avait eu « que » le fait que quelque chose se tramait. Mais le réel problème de Draco c'était Lied en réalité. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire à son sujet. A commencer par parler de sa présence à Pansy ou pas… Très très grande question même.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas connu Lied a Poudlard ou un jour par hasard en se promenant. Loin de là… C'était dans le cercle des mangemorts qu'il l'avait rencontré. Et puis, petit à petit ils avaient eus quelques discussions et même si le mot « amitié » n'était pas réellement une chose qualifiable chez les mangemorts, c'était plus ou moins ça.

A cette même époque, Pansy, bien que n'étant pas mangemort, faisait partie d'une certaine façon de la troupe. Certains disaient qu'elle était une « prostituée à mangemorts » (c'est d'ailleurs ce dont elle avait été accusée pendant les grands procès) mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son père était un des partisans de Voldemort, et l'ancienneté de la famille et la pureté du sang de celui-ci lui avait laissé un certains grade. C'est la raison pour laquelle personne n'osait toucher à sa fille.

Et puis Lied était entré dans sa vie comme dans celle de Draco. Mais très vite, se fut bien plus que de l'amitié entre Lied et Pansy… Le comble dans l'histoire, c'est qu'alors que Pansy était un membre de l'ordre du phénix, Lied était un auror infiltré chez les mangemorts.

Lied Rotburg de son nom complet, a la particularité de faire bien plus jeune que son âge. Et là, c'était un sacré avantage. Parce que qui aurait pu croire que ce jeune homme qui paraissait n'avoir que vingt ans tout au plus à ce jour avait en réalité vingt-huit ans et déjà une formation d'auror de terminé à son actif ? Personne…

Sa formation avait été assurée dans un grand secret car en effet, il avait été dès le début incorporé pour la section spéciale d'infiltration et espionnage. Les personnes sachant qu'il travaillait pour le ministère de la magie se comptaient sur les doigts…

Il y avait le chef des aurors, le ministère de la magie, Harry Potter et ses amis les plus directs de l'ordre du phénix (c'est à dire Ron et Hermione, Remus avait été au courant mais hélas il n'était plus…) et pour finir Draco, Blaise et Pansy…

Aujourd'hui, deux ans après, il était en proie à bien des interrogations. Dire à Pansy que Lied était dans la même ville, ou laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes ? Il faut préciser pour bien comprendre, qu'à son réveil quelques mois auparavant, Pansy lui avait expliqué que juste après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres et alors qu'elle-même se retrouvait accusé de conspiration avec les mangemorts, le jeune homme avait tout simplement disparu totalement, au-delà de sa première disparition du cercle des mangemorts quatre mois auparavant. Plus aucune nouvelle, rien et elle avait comprit que ça allait bien plus loin que ça quand elle s'était rendu compte que son nom n'apparaissait nul part, notamment dans les grands procés. Draco lui avait alors avoué ce qu'il savait sur Lied. Elle n'avait rien répondu sur le coup, puis elle avait murmurée d'une voix faible des mots, des phrases, des aveux à Draco sur un grand secret en rapport avec l'auror. Draco était restait interdit puis avait pris la jeune fille dans ses bras tout en lui demandant pardon ne pas avoir pu la protéger comme il le lui avait promit. Et pour une fois, Draco Malfoy pleurait tout en serrant son amie contre lui.

« Pardonne-moi » murmurait-il encore. Et la jeune fille aussi pleurait… Tableau pas très joyeux à voir.

Depuis ce jour-là ils n'avaient pas reparlé de Lied, c'était devenu un sujet tabou en quelques sortes. Mais vous comprenez bien à présent la surprise pour Draco que c'était de revoir Lied comme ça du jour au lendemain et à Salem en plus.

Et voilà deux semaines qu'il se prenait la tête pour savoir s'il devait le dire à Pansy ou non. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire dans l'histoire.

« A quoi penses-tu encore » Demanda Pansy à Draco. « Ton café doit être froid depuis un moment à présent et tu ne l'a toujours pas touché »

Ils étaient dans la cuisine et Draco n'avait pas encore touché une seule miette de son petit-déjeuner que déjà Pansy avait finit le sien. Elle n'était pas dupe et voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait Draco.

« Je repensais au passé » déclara le blond. « J'ai revu en rêve ces jours-ci certaines choses et je me pose des questions » menti-t-il. Il essayait simplement d'amener le sujet sans éveiller les soupçons de la Serpentarde.

« J'ai rêvé de Lied entre autre » murmura-t-il si doucement que Pansy n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. A ce nom son visage se fit plus dur et elle ferma les yeux quelques instants.

« Je me demandais qu'est-ce que ça ferait de le revoir. Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait Pansy honnêtement ? » Demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

« Je ne sais pas Draco…Je ne sais pas… » Elle se dirigea vers l'évier et entama la vaisselle pour s'occuper les mains et ne pas regarder le blond dans les yeux.

« Il s'est volatilisé subitement… Et je me suis retrouvée seule et puis il y a eu…Enfin, tu sais quoi. Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ça ne me touchait pas. Si je le revoyais… A quoi bon penser à ça, je ne pense pas que ça arrive un jour » finit-elle avec une grosse boule dans la gorge.

Draco se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise si possible. La tension était à présent palpable dans la pièce et pour rien. Mais à présent il savait qu'il était préférable qu'il ne dise rien à la jeune fille. Restait plus qu'à prier Merlin que les deux protagonistes ne se croisent pas par un pur hasard.

--

Ce jour-là devait avoir lieu leur premier cours d'option obligatoire, c'est-à-dire Médicomagie et guerre pour Draco comme pour d'autres ayant fait le même choix. Les cours de leur option commençaient plus tard que les autres pour des raisons administratives. Les dits élèves, environ une vingtaine déjà, attendaient devant la salle indiquée sur l'emploi du temps. Parmi les personnes familières présentes on retrouvait bien sûr Hermione, mais aussi Davius.

« - J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'on va nous apprendre. Je penche pour plus de pratique que de théorique. Enfin, c'est à espérer » S'exclama l'américain.

« - Le théorique est tout autant important, il ne faut pas le négliger non plus » Répliqua sagement l'ancienne Gryffondor. « Sans compter de tous le savoir derrière qu'il y a apprendre. N'oublions pas que les plus grand progrès sont tirés des guerres ».

« - Tu ne perds pas ta réputation de livre du grand savoir à ce qu'on peut voir » Arqua une voix subitement. Les trois jeunes adultes qui bavardaient ensemble jusqu'à présent se tournèrent de façon synchronisée vers le nouvel interlocuteur. Celui-ci était un garçon de taille moyenne avec des cheveux coupés courts de couleur brune. Son nez était assez épais ce qui lui donnait un air assez empatté malgré qu'il ait une morphologie du corps normale.

« - On se connait ? » Demanda nerveusement Hermione.

« - J'étais à Poudlard plus ou moins en même temps que vous deux » Répondit la personne avec un petit mouvement de tête vers les deux Britanniques. « Filipp Fridge » Ajouta-t-il.

« - Oh, tu n'es pas un ami de Colin Crivey ? » Tiqua la Gryffondor.

« - En effet… »

« - Tu es aussi en médicomagie je présume » Demanda Draco.

« - C'est bien le cas. Ma famille a décidé de quitter l'Angleterre il y a quatre ans, avant que le pire ne soit fait, pour venir ici. Ca a été un peu une surprise de croiser des visages « _familiers_ » cette année du coup… » Laissa-t-il glisser. « Malfoy et Granger côtes à côtes, je dois dire que ça en vaut le coup d'œil ».

« Si tu le dis » chuchota Draco avec un petit rire plus que clairement sarcastique.

« Il est vrai qu'on peut se poser bien des questions à ton changement de position Malfoy…Tout le monde n'est pas convaincue d'ailleurs » Répliqua ardemment Fillip.

« Ce tout le monde y implique toi de ce qu'on peut aisément comprendre. Cependant, tu n'es certainement pas en mesure de pouvoir faire une quelconque remarque » Se permit d'intervenir Hermione qui semblait ne vraiment pas aimer la tournure que prenait la situation.

Le jeune Britannique du comprendre qu'il n'est pas bon de se mettre Granger à dos et cessa là l'intercation – aussi futile soit-elle d'ailleurs – qu'il avait commencé quelques instants plus tôt.

Davius à coté d'eux fronçait les sourcils, preuve qu'il n'avait rien saisit de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'est pas comme si Draco avait spécialement envie que lui ou qui que ce soit à Salem le découvre d'ailleurs. Les sous-entendus concernant son passé de Mangemort était clair pour quelqu'un ayant vécu au Royaume-Uni ces dernières années. Mais pour les autres, à moins de s'être intéressé de près à Voldemort et ses activités, il y avait peu de chance de comprendre un traitre mot.

« - Hé bien, Hé bien, rentrez tous en cours je vous pris. Nous allons commencer rapidement ». La voix de leur professeur retentit fortement dans tout le couloir, attirant ainsi totalement leur attention. « Et asseyez-vous devant sans exception. J'ai horreur des gloussements dans le fond qui dérangent tout le monde ».

Malgré quelques regards récalcitrants, tout le monde suivi la demande sans grognement ou autre opposition sonore.

L'homme devait avoir quarante ou cinquante ans à peu près bien en chair pour ne pas dire rondouillet. Il affichait un coté bien Germanique et son léger accent appuyait cette thèse. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, coupés strictement assez courts. Il portait des lunettes noires qui encadraient bien ses yeux bleus.

« -Puisque tout le monde semble être là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Tout d'abord je me présente, je suis le Professeur Frantz Van Dermer et je suis chargé de vous assurer une partie de vos cours de Médicomagie et guerre ». Tout en finissant sa phrase, il agita sa baguette et son nom s'inscrivit au tableau. « Vous m'avez bien entendu, seulement une partie. Plus précisément tous ce qui sera de l'ordre du théorique. Pour la pratique, vous aurez un nouvel enseignant, le Professeur Snape ».

Il y eu une exclamation étouffée – Fillip -, et deux expressions silencieuses bien étonnées aussi – Draco et Hermione. Tout le reste des élèves présents ne réagirent pas, preuve qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que ce nom signifiait.

Draco se mit à vaguer dans ses réflexions tout en essayant de suivre ce qui était dit par Van Dermer. Potter avait parlé d'une surprise que lui préparait le maître des potions…ça s'expliquait à présent. Severus Snape avait été innocenté tout comme lui et bien d'autres pour avoir été un espion durant la guerre. Il n'avait pas su grand chose à ce propos là à son réveil, juste quelques bribes. Potter lui avait expliqué que Rogue était toujours resté de leur coté malgré les apparences données jusqu'au bout. A présent, Rogue avait lui aussi migré vers ce continent. Sûrement pour les mêmes raisons que lui d'ailleurs. Pouvoir continuer sa vie, sa voix, sans le moins d'entraves possibles. Tout le monde ne quittait pas le Royaume-Uni, qu'on soit bien d'accord. Simplement ceux qui voyaient bien que jamais il ne pourrait vivre normalement en restant sur place. Trop de souvenirs dans les esprits et notamment le leur.

« - …sont complémentaires bien sûr. Pas de pratique sans théorie et la théorie ne sert pas à grand chose sans pratique ».

Draco connaissait une bonne vielle conne – pour parler franchement - qui n'aurait pas été du même avis. Ca lui semblait encore si récent l'année où Ombrage avait été, ô combien hélas, leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

« - Je vous enseignerez les sorts rudimentaires de soin en combat. Ceux que l'on administre sans champ opératoire ou sans champ antibactérien. Vous apprendrez aussi les défenses de base. Mais nous ne nous arrêterons pas là. J'attends de vous aussi de savoir les règles nécessaires si vous voulez rester en vie sur un champ de bataille ! Nous verrons aussi les techniques utilisées en terrain réel en nous appuyons sur les dernières guerres du monde magique ».

Devinez quelle était la toute dernière guerre digne de ce nom chez les Sorciers ?...Chaque chose en son heure se dit le blond avant de prendre une grande respiration.

« - Le professeur Snape, lui, vous apprendra à lancer les sorts que nous auront étudiez. Il sera là aussi pour vous mettre en simulation de cas concret et vous aidera à améliorer vos performances de rapidité et d'action dans ce genre de situation. Il apprendra aussi le duel à ceux qui ne le maîtrise pas encore. Si tout est clair pour cette introduction, nous allons passer à présent au cours du jour… »

--

« - J'ai tellement hâte d'être enfin le 31 ! » glapit Maggy toute hystérique. « J'ai déjà tout préparé pour la soirée. Costume, maquillage, coiffure… »

« - Les filles je vous jure » prononça Cristopher tout en se massant les timpans. « Vous êtes d'un compliqué… »

« - Ca dépend lesquelles en fait » tempéra calmement Draco.

« - Espérons juste que Maggy n'effraye pas de trop tes amis, Draco» Rigola Davius.

« - Il leur en faut bien plus que ça, ne t'en fais pas » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique. « Ah, tiens, Hermione arrive ».

En effet, la jeune fille se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas et avançait dans leur direction. Elle avait entre les mains trois gros bouquins qui portaient le signe de l'université – elle venait sûrement de les emprunter donc.

« - Bonjour » Leur dit-elle tout en faisant un petit signe de la tête. « J'adore vraiment Salem ! » Se mit-elle à s'extasier, des étoiles plein les yeux. « Ici au moins la bibliothèque ouvre avant le début des premiers cours.

Draco eu un rictus et se reteint de justesse de laisser échapper une exclamation sonore.

« - Granger, toujours égale à toi-même » Finit-il par laisser filer avec un petit sourire.

« - Que veux-tu ? » Lui répondit-elle avec amusement. « On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne comme on dit. Or, mon équipe c'est mes livres ».

« - Le sexe avec des livres, ça doit être assez spécial quand même » Fit remarquer Christopher d'un ton faussement sérieux. Bien évidemment, ça lui value une tape de Maggy. « Ben quoi, c'est vrai non ? »

« - Tu vas te déguiser en bibliothécaire pour Halloween ? Genre la monstrueuse biblio assassinant sans pitié tout ceux qui rendent les livres en retard ou abimés ? » Continua de la taquiner l'Américain.

« - Cris…tu en fais trop là » Soupira Davius. « Arrête avant que ça ne devienne vexant ».

« - Ca va, ne vous en faites pas » Dit calmement Hermione. « J'ai été habituée à ça avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Enfin, surtout un… ». Murmura-t-elle avec nostalgie.

« - Ils seront présents à la soirée ? » Questionna Maggy.

« - Un d'eux n'a pas pu se libérer, et le voyage n'est pas des plus faciles à effectuer. Par contre l'autre sera là. Vous ferez sa connaissance et je suis sûre que vous allez l'apprécier » Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard énigmatique.

« - En parlant de ça, est-ce que Longdubat viendra aussi finalement ? »

« - Pas la moindre idée » Répondit Hermione sincèrement au blond. « Et pour Nott, il en est quoi ? »

« - Je te fais la version officielle ou officieuse ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Réagit-elle avec étonnement.

« - Nott viendra si Longdubat viens, aussi simple que ça »

« - Ah ? »

« - Granger…Ne me dis pas que toi la brillante Miss-je-sais-tout n'a donc rien remarqué ? Je pensais que Longdubat et toit étiez de très bons amis pourtant ».

« - Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses…Tant que ça ne sera pas finit complètement, je n'arriverais pas à accepter de passer à autre chose. J'en oublis que ce n'est pas le cas des autres » Avoua-t-elle plus ou moins honteusement à Draco.

Les autres étaient à présent exclus de la conversation et l'avaient bien compris. De toute façon ils ne saisissaient rien et ça même s'ils essayaient ça aurait été peine perdue. Laissant les britanniques parler entre eux, ils se concentrèrent sur un autre sujet de leur coté.

« - Pourtant il faudra que tu prenne sur toi et tourne la page un jour ou l'autre. Si on reste bloqué dans le passé, alors « il » aura gagné. Il nous aura tous anéanti psychologiquement si ce n'est pas physiquement. Nous nous sommes battus pour quoi au juste ? Pour justement pouvoir vivre et profiter de cette vie. N'oublies pas ça Hermione, n'oublies pas nos sacrifices… » Prononça Draco d'une voix chargée en émotions ; Rancœur comme tristesse. Un brin de mélancolie très lourde. « Ce n'est pas le lieu pour approfondir cette discussion cependant. Mais tu sais au fond de toi que ce que je viens de te dire est juste, non ? »

« - Sûrement…Il me faut juste plus de temps que pour d'autres tout simplement peut-être. Reconstruire son univers avec qu'il se soit effondré n'est pas si aisé. Tu dois en savoir toi-même quelque chose après tous ce qui t'es arrivé au cours des dernières années. »

« - Je porte mes morts comme tous parmi nous…et j'avance en conséquence. Mais pour autant, j'avance tout de même. Je ne reste pas statique ou ne retourne en arrière. Avancer Hermione, avancer avant tout. Où est passé la jeune fille qui se battait pour ce en quoi elle croyait comme les droits des elfes de Maisons ? »

« - Cette Hermione là est morte…Je ne suis plus cette gamine justement » Termina-t-elle en fermant les yeux mettant fin ainsi à toute discussion supplémentaire.

--

L'université décida d'introduire la première heure de cours avec le Pr. Snape à la date du 30 octobre.

Dans la mesure où Snape était un nouveau professeur de l'université, plusieurs personnes avaient commencées à s'intéresser à lui. Diverses rumeurs circulaient, plus ou moins vraies. Celle qui se rependait le plus étant celle qui affirmait que celui-ci était un héros de la guerre contre Voldemort. Ca avait au moins le mérité d'être assez juste. Un peu enjolivée quand même au passage. A entendre les étudiants, Snape avait dévoué sa vie à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. C'était un vrai chevalier en armure courant au secours de tous. La partie sur son passé de mangemort et les actes pas très jolis qu'il avait pu commettre étaient totalement occultés.

« - Euh, Draco, toi qui est Britannique, tu pense quoi du Pr. Snape au juste ? » Demanda Davius durant la pause déjeuner qui avait lieu juste avant le fameux cours.

Le jeune Malfoy haussa un sourcil comme il savait si bien le faire.

« - Tu te demande si les ragots qui courent sont exacts ou pas, c'est bien ça ? » Questionna Draco passablement exaspéré par toutes ces histoires même s'il appréciait bien l'Américain. « Le mieux c'est que tu te fasse ta propre idée, ce qui sera très rapide je peux te l'assurer. C'est Snape, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire » Termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Même Maggy et Christopher qui ne suivaient pas la même option qu'eux se firent curieux.

« - Ca me fait presque regretter d'avoir pris Médicomagie et créatures magiques » minauda Maggy.

« - … » Fut la seule chose que pu répondre Draco, c'est-à-dire rien, avant de se mettre à rire. Il essayait de se contrôler, mais là, vraiment…

« - Par Salazar ! » S'exclama-t-il entre deux rires « J'en connais beaucoup qui se serait évanouis à t'entendre ».

« - Hein ? »

« - Ah, mais vraiment ! J'en avait pas entendue de si bonne depuis…longtemps » Termina-t-il tout en reprenant son calme.

Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

« - On ferait mieux d'y aller en attendant. Mieux ne vaut pas être en retard »

Ils arrivèrent avec quelques minutes d'avances et quelques élèves avaient déjà pris place dans la salle. Hermione en faisait partie. Draco pu voir sur le visage de Davius un petit étonnement en voyant que la dite Hermione s'étaient placée dans une place bien en rentrait alors qu'habituellement elle se mettait plutôt – pour ne pas dire toujours sauf exception – devant. Or là, il restait largement de quoi s'asseoir où l'on voulait.

« - Choix stratégique de sa part » Commenta simplement Draco en haussant les épaules avant de se poser près de la jeune fille.

« - Voyons, ne cache donc pas ta joie à ce point Granger » ne put s'empêcher de lancer le blond une fois assis. « Je suis sûr que tu rêvais du plus profond de ton être du jour où tu aurais de nouveau cours avec ce très cher Severus »

Elle se mit à toussoter en riant à moitié.

« - J'avoue, c'est mon plus grand fantasme à ce jour. Je suis démasquée » Souffla-t-elle de façon théâtrale.

« - Euh…là vous commencez à me faire peur en fait » Intervint Davius. « A vous entendre, Snape ne serait pas si…_cool_ que ça ».

« - Disons simplement que Snape et cool n'ont rien à faire dans la même phrase » Répondit Draco avec un visage plein d'innocence.

« - Ca te va bien de dire ça » Maugréa Hermione. « Tu as toujours été sous son aile contrairement à d'autres »

« - Pas ma faute si Snape considère que tout les Gryffondors sont antipathiques ».

« - Faux, Snape considère que tout le monde est antipathique à une ou deux exceptions prêtes. De plus, pour lui les Gryffondors ne sont pas antipathiques, ils sont pathétiques ».

« - Un point pour Gryffondor, vous avez bien résumé la situation miss Granger » Gronda une voix au fond de la pièce.

L'homme, qui n'était autre Severus Snape, avança lentement jusqu'au bureau en avant de la salle et s'assit tranquillement. Seule la moitié des bavardages avaient cessés et le professeur fixait les perturbateurs restants.

« - Les irrespectueux me feront le plaisir de se taire à présent » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix à la fois tranchante et trop doucereuse pour ne pas provoquer un frisson. Snape dans toute sa splendeur en somme. « Certaines personnes dans cette salle me connaissent déjà, pour les autres je suppose que vous n'avez entendu que ces balivernes remplis de niaiserie qui circulent. Je vais vous rassurer de suite, si vous faites allusion à quoi que ce soit d'admiratif à mon égard dans cette salle, et ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, se sera la première et dernière fois de l'année. Pour ceux qui sont trop lents pour comprendre, ça signifie viré de mon cours. Suis-je bien clair ? »

La majorité des étudiants restèrent tout simplement béats. Ils n'étaient pas effrayés, après tout ils n'étaient plus des enfants, mais leur surprise était bien réelle.

L'ancien maître des potions se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce tout en continuant son discours.

« - Les seules choses que vous avez à savoir sur ma personne sont que je suis le Pr. Snape, enseignant depuis près de vingt ans. J'étais avant ça Professeur des potions et Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie Britannique. Je sais donc très bien ce que je dois faire pour faire entrer dans vos cervelles ce qu'il faut savoir. Des questions ?...Bien, puisqu'il n'y en a aucune nous allons à présent commencer ».

--

« _Harry, Harry, Harry…_

_Laisse-moi te dire que tu as manqué quelque chose aujourd'hui. Snape a donné son premier cours à Salem aujourd'hui. Se fut assez mémorable je dois dire. Contrairement à tout nouvel élève de Poudlard qui est prévenu à temps, les Salémiens, eux, ne l'étaient pas le moins du monde. La brutalité de cette rencontre fut amplifiée par allégations faisant de Severus un Ange de douceur que certains ont trouvé moyen de faire courir._

_On aura le loisir d'en reparler demain je présume. De ça, et d'autres choses. Enfin, si tu n'es pas occupé toute la soirée à signer des autographes (rigolons, rigolons)._

_Draco_ »


	9. Chapitre 8 : Mon père, ce héros

**Tous les chapitres seront bientôt re publiés, une fois corrigés. Merci à Sig (nyctalope) qui devient bêta de cette fanfiction. Son travail est vraiment grandiose (une bêta en or).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Mon père, ce héros.**

On était le 31 octobre déjà. Le temps passait si vite...Surtout pour lui, Draco, qui avait passé tellement de mois endormi d'un sommeil très profond. Coincé entre la vie et la mort avant de pouvoir enfin rouvrir les yeux.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel jour...Pour tout les sorciers c'était bien sûr un soir de très grandes énergies magiques, le « nouvel an sorcier ». Mais c'était bien plus que ça. Le jour de la première défaire du plus grand mage noir qu'avait connu le Royaume-Uni. Le jour de la mort de Lily et James Potter. Le jour de la mort Gregory Goyle.

Greg avait été un véritable ami durant tant d'années. Non, ce n'était pas qu'un « chien » comme certains s'étaient amusés à dire à l'époque de Poudlard. Greg était un jeune homme très intéressant et sympathique quand on prenait le temps de le connaître. Il s'était battu pour ce qui lui semblait juste. Il avait donné sa vie pour la cause à laquelle il croyait plus que tout...

C'est pour cette raison qu'en ce jour du 31 octobre Draco avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à son pays natal. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis la mort de son ami il avait la possibilité d'aller se recueillir sur sa tombe en cette fameuse date. Il n'était pas seul, Pansy l'accompagnait. Elle aussi avait bien connu le jeune homme et l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. La plupart des Serpentards de leur année avaient été très solidaires du début à la fin.

Ils se trouvaient tout les deux à l'entrée du cimetière Sorcier d'Edimbourg. Il était assez vaste et resplendissant malgré la tonalité lugubre que pouvait procurer un tel lieu.

« - Suis-moi » Murmura Pansy. « Je sais où se trouve la tombe de Greg... ».

Ils marchèrent en silence entre les grandes planches de marbres et les caveaux familiaux. Après avoir longé encore quelques allées ils aperçurent une silhouette familière agenouiller auprès d'une stelle de marbre fraichement fleurie.

« -Vincent ! » S'écria Pansy tout en se calant dans ses bras. « Je suis si contente de te revoir...même si c'est dans de tristes conditions »

« - Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi Pan' » Lui répondit-il tout en lui rendant son câlin. « Draco, ravi de te revoir aussi »

« - De même Vince', tu le sais »

Draco lui adressa un faible sourire tout en s'approchant plus de la tombe de leur ami. Il s'assit sur le coté de celle-ci et se mit à la caresser délicatement. Une petite boule lui montait à la gorge.

« - Désolé Greg... » Murmura t-il.

Il prononça alors un sortilège qui fit apparaître une longue rose jaune. Il la déposa à coté du nom de son ancien ami.

« - Tu nous manqueras toujours...tu étais un chic type. Tu n'as pas eu le choix dans toute cette guerre. Mais au moins, tu es mort pour respecter tes convictions. Tu as refusé de suivre les ordres d'un fou. Tu peux être fier de toi Greg...On est fier de toi nous en tout cas »

Ils restèrent tous quelques instants sans parler, ni faire le moindre bruit. Ils se recueillaient en silence tout simplement.

« - Blaise et Théo sont déjà venus ? » Demanda Pansy à l'adresse de Vincent Crabe.

« - Je ne crois pas mais il est encore assez tôt. Je pense qu'ils passeront un peu plus tard »

« - A vrai dire je ne sais pas si Théo pour se libérer aujourd'hui pour venir jusqu'ici » Commenta Draco. « Pas qu'il n'en ai pas l'envie, mais plutôt que le travail le retienne... »

« - Oh...Je vois ce que tu veux dire » approuva la Serpentarde.

« - Je ne sais pas si nous avons le temps d'attendre Blaise par contre » compléta le blond. « Nous devons être reparti à Salem pour 18h au plus tard »

« - De mon coté j'ai un entraînement ce soir de 17h à 21h » Expliqua Vincent. « La coupe d'Europe commence dans deux semaines, autant dire qu'on nous met sacrément la pression »

« - J'aimerais bien trouver un peu de temps pour venir assister à un de tes matchs » Déclara Draco. « Je te promets d'essayer de suivre un peu tout ça et de venir dès que je peux. J'essayerai de trainer Pansy aussi si elle le veut » Termina-t-il en souriant.

« - Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne suis pas une mordue de Quiditch comme vous » Souffla-t-elle exaspérée.

« - En attendant, ça vous dit une bonne vieille bataille explosive comme les aimait tant Greg ? » Demanda Vincent avec à la fois une lueur de malice et de tristesse dans les yeux.

« - Gare à ne pas se faire voir par le gardien simplement » Constata simplement le blond avant de mieux s'installer aux pieds de la tombe de son ami pour jouer.

Ce n'était pas déplacé de leur part, simplement une façon de rendre hommage à Gregory Goyle. Lui-même aurait largement préféré ça à des litres de pleurs. Ils le savaient tous très bien. C'est pour quoi il était ici, à essayer de passer un bon moment malgré les tristes conditions. A essayer de se souvenir de la joie et l'amusement qu'ils avaient pu avoir avec le Serpentard décédé bien trop tôt.

–

Draco et Pansy étaient reparti pour 18h comme prévu vers Salem. De telle sorte, il avait encore de la marge pour se préparer pour la soirée. Il leur avait été assez aisé de trouver un costume tant ici cette soirée était festive aussi bien du coté sorcier que moldu. Dans chaque boutique vendant ne serais-ce que des bouts de tissus avaient été disposés d'énormes étalages de déguisements.

Draco avait opté pour un costume de Pirate des caraïbes du XVII-XVIII ème siècle. Pirate sorcier, cela va de soi. On a beau essayé de se détacher des préjugés, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on change du tout au tout du jour au lendemain. Ainsi, pas de pistolet comme les moldu, mais une bonne vielle baguette magique quelque peu tape à l'oeil. En parlant d'oeil, l'un des siens étaient recouvert par un cache, comme le voulait tout bon marin. Il avait noué ses cheveux en catogan (grâce à la magie, les siens n'étant pas tout à fait assez long pour) et portait un grand chapeau de corsaire. Il n'avait pas de jambe de bois, mais toujours sa canne et son boitement naturel même si pour le coup on pouvait penser que c'était de la simulation compte tenu de son déguisement.

Pansy de son coté avait fait simple mais toujours aussi populaire chez les sorciers : déguisée en Doxy, ces sortes de minuscules fées des plus redoutables. Un habit coloré comme il se doit, des fausses ailes dans le dos qui battaient régulièrement, un serre tête magique afin que des antennes frémissant toutes seules au grès de la soirée. Le clou du déguisement étant sûrement le masque qu'elle portait. Il couvrait la partie haute de son visage, c'est à dire ses yeux et son nez qui étaient scintillants à souhait.

« - Tu ne te lasse donc pas de ce vieux costume ? » Demande Draco en roulant des yeux.

« - Pourquoi ? Il a des trous quelque part ? Une déchirure ? »

« - Pansy... » Soupira le Serpentard.

« - Je sais, je sais. Je mets le même chaque année depuis...euh, pas mal d'années d'accord. Mais je l'adore, c'est plus fort que moi. Ces sales créatures sont vraiment, mais alors vrai-ment les plus effrayantes qu'il soit tu ne trouve pas ? »

« - Si tu le dit... »

« - Oh ouuuiiii ! »

Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes puis éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

A 20h, ils furent devant le Sorci'club comme c'était prévu depuis déjà pas mal de jours. La boite avait l'air en effet sympa comme l'avait dit le trio Américain. Des décorations ornées l'extérieur tel qu'on avait du mal à en voir une seule parcelle de la façade. Des citrouilles glissaient tout le long, tout en chantant des hymnes totalement délurés. Il y avait quelques squelettes qui se battaient en duel avec leurs propres os et même un fantôme qui cherchait à se cacher dans un coin pour éviter les autres.

Des dizaines de sorciers se baladaient déjà dehors entièrement déguisés. A cette heure, rare était de voir quelqu'un habillé d'une simple robe sorcière. Bon, du coté moldu cela aurait été vu autrement. D'ailleurs, du coté sorcier être vêtu comme un moldu n'était pas totalement habituel non plus. Même si à Salem les deux mondes étaient étroitement mêlés.

En regardant les personnes autour d'un peu plus près, Draco remarqua que le trio Américain en faisait parti. Ils attendaient tranquillement près de l'entrée. C'était une chance que Maggy portait un costume à visage découvert. C'était bien la seule pour le moment en fait...et déguisés, pas facile de se reconnaître au milieu de la foule.

Maggy était vêtue d'un habit de fée particulièrement scintillant, cependant bien différent de celui de Doxy de Pansy. Des ailes translucides mais éclatantes de lumière dans le dos, une robe peut-être un peu trop courte et accentuant particulièrement le décolleté. En guise de chaussures, des petites ballerines très fines et surtout très roses...tout comme le reste en fait. Si Maggy n'avait pas été sexy, on aurait pu la comparer à Ombrage. Eurk ! Trop de rose, tue le rose...D'ailleurs, la seule chose qui n'était pas de cette couleur était la barrette fixant ses cheveux. D'une couleur d'un or des plus pures, l'accessoire mettait la chevelure de la jeune fille vraiment en avant.

Christopher, Draco devinait que c'était lui à sa taille, toujours égal à lui-même...Déguisé en...Pedobear (1). Il fallait le faire quand même. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas sans peine de se retenir de rigoler en le voyant. On reconnaissait bien là l'Américain toujours déjanté.

Restait Davius, qui lui arborait un fier costume de Vampire. Ses cheveux avaient été plaqués avec du gel et un sort avait permit l'allongement de ses canines. Son teint naturel était aussi beaucoup plus clair qu'à l'accoutumée. Quant à ses yeux, ils n'avaient plus du tout leur couleur naturel et affichaient désormais un jaune orangée troublant.

« - Et bien, j'admets qu'on a du mal à vous reconnaître » S'exclama Draco une fois près d'eux.

« - Hola ! Tu peux parler noble Pirate. Ca te va très soit dit en passant » Répondit celui qu'il avait bien reconnu comme étant Chris.

« - Pansy, je te présente Davius, Maggy et Christopher. Et voici Pansy donc » Annonça le blond en pointant les différentes personnes à tout de rôle.

« - Enchanté de faire ta connaissance petite créature » Blagua le brun aux reflets roux, autrement dit Chris.

« - Petite mais pas moins redoutable » Ajouta le Serpentard avec un rictus en coin.

« - On attend les autres ici, ou on commence à aller s'installer à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Maggy.

« - Ils ne devraient pas tarder, enfin j'espère » S'exclama Draco en regardant sa montre. « Attendons encore un peu, ça sera plus facile de se rejoindre ici que dans la boite »

Pansy eu le temps de faire un peu plus connaissance avec la joyeuse troupe d'étudiants de Salem avant que les autres anglais n'arrivent. Elle pu ainsi apprendre entre autre que tout les trois s'étaient lancé dans des études de médicomagie pour une raison totalement inimaginable et…avouons le bien, absurde. En effet, deux ans auparavant, lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée ils avaient lancé le pari de suivre cette voix reconnue pour sa difficulté, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas ils en avaient fait un serment inviolable.

« - Heureusement qu'on n'était pas bourrés au point de ne plus se souvenir du serment » Admit Maggy en se raclant la gorge.

« - Et puis à force d'y penser en permanence, à se foutu pari qui allait changer notre vie, on a finit par réaliser que c'était la voie qu'on voulait vraiment suivre » Ajouta Christopher.

« - Une chance miraculeuse » Glissa Davius. « En tout cas, ça nous a bien apprit à rester un peu plus sobre en soirée »

Juste après ça, Hermione, Harry, Neville et Théodore arrivèrent. Ils étaient bien sûr tous déguisés. Certains légèrement, d'autres intégralement. C'était notamment le cas de Harry, afin d'être méconnaissable pour éviter les « Oh Merlin ! Mais c'est Harry Potter ».

« - En détraqueur, comme par hasard » Se moqua Draco à peine furent-ils à leur hauteur.

« - Pas aussi bien réussie que toi à l'époque malheureusement » Répliqua le survivant avec amusement.

« - Il était un peu trop réussie, j'aurais bien évité avec plaisir le Patronus qui a suivit… Bref… Passons aux présentations. Alors de ce coté nous avons Maggy, Davius et Christopher » Dit le blond tout en désignant la personne concernée tour à tour. « Et là nous avons Hermione que vous connaissez déjà bien sûr »

La jeune fille était habillée en chaperon rouge. Rien de bien effrayant, mais c'était reconnaissable pour toutes les personnes connaissant le conte moldu.

« - Et voici Neville et Théo, ils sont aussi étudiants à Salem »

Théo ne s'était pas déguisé, il était venu habiller comme tous les jours. C'est-à-dire avec un jean, un pull col roulé montant haut et une robe de sorcier par-dessus. Si on y prêtait attention, il ne semblait pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. Théodore, tout comme la plupart de ceux ayant vécu la guerre n'avait plus rien d'un adolescent insouciant depuis un bon moment. Mais pour autant, il était bien plus maussade et renfermé que la dernière fois que Draco l'avait vu (c'est-à-dire pas bien longtemps).

Neville, toujours égale à lui-même, avait revêtu une tenue assez simple d'élaboration, mais très forte en sous entendus. La ressemblance avec Severus Snape était plus que frappante. Une robe noire, une cape noire, un insigne de Serpentard et une perruque de cheveux noirs raides arrivants aux épaules. La chevelure rendue volontairement huileuse en prime.

« - Par Salazar, tu as osé faire ça Londubat » Se figea Draco. « S'il te voit, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau… »

« - Je sais, c'est ce qui est excitant » Répondit Neville avec un grand sourire.

Le Serpentard fit une pause avant de reprendre les présentations.

« - Et enfin, voici Harry, notre détraqueur bien aimé »

Le blond avait prononcé ça le plus naturellement possible, se demandant si les Américains feraient un lien quelconque entre « Harry » et « Anglais ». Visiblement ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Effectivement, les Harry n'étaient pas rares. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul Harry anglais de connu, et c'était cet Harry Potter bien sûr.

« - Tu me rappelle quelqu'un, mais comme ça, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus » Glissa Davius à Neville.

« - Le Professeur Snape » Répondit Hermione d'une voix forte en reproche.

« - Hermione, tu sais bien que c'est pour rire. Et entre nous, après ce que m'a fait vivre cette chauve-souris pendant toute mes années à Poudlard, j'en ai bien le droit »

« - Je veux une photo à tout prix ! »

C'était Pansy, d'une voix soudainement aigue, qui formula la demande.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu pense comme moi Pan' »

Cette fois c'était Draco avec un rictus parfaitement marqué.

« - Oh si… »

« - De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda l'Américain blond.

« - C'est pour le petit guide des Serpentards. Cette photo irait à merveille dans la partie 'Les Gryffondors sont suicidaires, la preuve en images' »

« - Notre bible à nous si vous préférez » Compléta Théodore.

Cette fois ce fut les trois Gryffondor qui se regardèrent.

« - On devine allégrement qu'il y a aussi toute une partie de 'pourquoi les Serpentards sont meilleurs que les autres' » Murmura Harry amusé tout en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ou encore 'Mieux mourir que d'être un Poufsoufle' ».

C'était bien de voir qu'ils arrivaient à rire ensemble malgré les tristes évènements arrivés en cette date. Même Harry ayant perdu ses parents en une soirée d'Haloween semblait assez serein.

« - Tu oublies la partie 'Trainer avec des Serdaigle est acceptable' » S'amusa Draco.

La joyeuse petite trouve pris place ensuite à l'intérieur du Sorci'club. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent des boissons. Il y avait pas mal de monde et c'était parfois dur de s'entendre parler. Néanmoins, il fallait reconnaître que l'ambiance était bonne et la musique ce qu'il y a de plus agréable.

La première partie de la soirée, la piste centrale était réservée à tous ceux voulant danser. Aussi bien sur des musiques très dynamiques que quelques slow.

« - Personne ne veut danser ? » Demanda Neville en se tortillant les doigts.

« - Allez, on est là pour s'amuser après tout ! »

C'était Maggy qui se leva en une fraction de seconde avant de tirer pour aller avec elle les premières personnes à sa portée, c'est-à-dire Neville et Christopher.

« - Cette fille est flippante » S'exclama Harry d'une voix calme.

Davius ricana.

« - C'est un fait indéniable. Et encore, tu ne l'a pas encore vu dans toute sa splendeur »

De son coté, Théo fixé la piste de danse attentivement, fronçant parfois les sourcils.

« - Si tu es jaloux, tu n'as qu'à les rejoindre et demander toi aussi une danse » Soupira Pansy en regardant son ami.

« - De quoi est-ce que tu parle ? »

« - Théo… »

Lorsque une rousse très pulpeuse et à la poitrine plus que généreuse mis les mains aux fesses de Neville, se fut trop pour l'ancien mangemort qui se leva d'un bond et se précipita rejoindre les autres. En un rien de temps, il avait entrainait le Gryffondor qui hantait son esprit dans une danse avec lui.

« - Tu avais raison » Remarqua Hermione à l'intention de Draco. « Nott en pince pour Neville »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

Le temps défila doucement. A tour de rôle les membres du petit groupe allaient danser. Certains surveillant les affaires et les verres des uns tandis que les autres se déhanchaient. Puis, aux alentours de minuit la piste fut vidée pour laisser place au clou de la soirée : le concours de costume.

« - Chers sorciers et chères sorcières, venez nous montrer de quoi vos petites mains ont été capables ce soir. Venez-vous jeter sous les projecteurs et laissez les autres décider du meilleur costume de cette soirée ! »

Les lumières colorées des projecteurs balayèrent toute la salle rapidement avant de se refocaliser sur la piste centrale. Une fumée, elle aussi colorée, envahit aussi toute la pièce. Ce qui en fit tousser quelques uns.

« - Bien sûr, pour tout les participants du concours une boisson offerte et bien sûr un sublime prix à remporter ! »

« - C'est comme ça chaque année, ça en vaut vraiment le coup »

Maggy fouilla dans son sac avant d'en sortir quelques flyer des années précédentes. On pouvait y avoir les différents lots gagnés auparavant. Aussi bien des voyages, que des balais tout justes sortis, etc.

« - Cette année, il y a une journée en Thalassomagique à remporter » Ajouta Davius. « Dans l'établissement de son choix et pour deux personnes, c'est assez sympa comme lot »

« - Rien que pour la conso offert je pense que je vais y participer » remarqua la petite Doxy.

Après concertation, il y eu Maggy, Christopher et Pansy qui décidèrent de tenter leur chance. Ils étaient dans les premiers à passer sur la piste, ce qui leur permit de pouvoir revenir rapidement s'assoir avec leurs amis pour assister à la suite.

Certains costumes étaient assez remarquables, comme celui du Troll des montagnes parfaitement réussi. D'autres cependant laissés à désirer.

« - Dites-moi que je rêve ? » S'étrangla Harry subitement.

En effet, sur la piste se trouvait à présent trois sorciers arborant des costumes représentant les uniformes de Gryffondor. On pouvait voir que ce n'était pas des modèles originaux, mais il ne faisait aucun doute sur ce que ces trois-là voulaient représenter. L'un portait sur son nez d'affreuses et énormes lunettes rondes et sur son front était dessiné au feutre un éclair. L'autre avait une perruque rousse à la « sangoku » de Dragon Ball en terme de coupe et le dernier portant une fausse poitrine irréelle en plus de sa perruque de « Salope Blondasse ».

« - Non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense que ce soit » Grinça Hermione à deux doigts d'aller se pendre.

Se fut alors trop pour Neville, Pansy et Draco qui dans un premier temps avaient tenté tant bien que mal de retenir leur fou rire. Pansy s'en cogna même le front contre le bois de la table. Neville posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Théodore, qui lui-même se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas finir dans le même état que ses compatriotes.

« - pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas reconnu, nos amis nous présente ici le fameux 'Trio d'Or' Britannique composé de Harry Potter et de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils sont connus comme étant des membres primordiaux dans la guerre de l'Ordre du Phoenix face à Voldemort

« - J'ignorais que la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter était un travelo » Ricana Malfoy entre deux rires.

« - Tu devrais peut-être le vérifier par toi-même » Proposa alors Harry innocemment, s'attirant des gros yeux.

« - Hé bien, si elle ne dit pas non, pourquoi pas » Prononça le blond d'une voix aux tons sensuels.

Davius détailla les personnes présentes tout en réfléchissant.

« - Vous les connaissez n'est-ce pas ? Harry Potter et ses deux amis »

« - On peut dire ça comme ça » Répondit le Survivant sous son costume de détraqueur.

« - Nous sommes issus de la même promotion à Poudlard » Ajouta Neville comme si de rien n'était. « Impossible de ne pas les connaître donc »

« - Un peu comme Mickey Moor pour nous » S'exclama la sorcière américaine. « Il est devenu une super star sur le continent à présent, et ça fait drôle de se dire qu'on jouait à 'flaireur' (2) ensemble à la maternelle »

« - Il est surtout devenu con si tu veux mon avis » Grogna Davius. « La célébrité lui a monté à la tête »

Ils redirigèrent leur attention sur le défilé. Un autre pseudo Harry Potter s'était présenté, mais sans ses deux acolytes cette fois-ci.

Puis, arriva une représentation parfaite de loup-garou, trop parfaite…Et représentant un membre de la race en particulier. Théodore Nott se mis à trembler malgré lui et fit tomber son verre qui se brisa instantanément, rependant une pluie de verre brisé à leurs pieds.

« - Désolé » cracha-t-il avant de partir en furie, cherchant juste à s'éloigner.

« - Merde ! » Jura Draco avant de se lancer à sa suite.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver dehors, devant la boite. Le vent frais et l'odeur de la ville fut un coup de fouet.

« - Théo… »

« - Ne dis rien ! »

L'ancien mangemort brun serrait les poingts avec toute la force qu'il possédait. Ses ongles entrant dans la chair, laissant des perles de sang apparaître.

Ils restèrent là, en silence, durant plusieurs minutes. C'était à Théodore de faire le premier pas, il le savait.

« - C'était déjà comme ça à Poudlard, et ça l'est toujours, où que j'aille. A cacher qui je suis pour ne pas que les autres fuient en courant. Car après tout, qui peut bien vouloir approcher de Théodore Nott, fils de Nott Sénior, mangemort des premières heures et de Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou le plus craint actuellement à travers les continents »

Il fit une pause, tandis qu'il regardait la lune à travers les nuages.

« - J'ai compris que mon propre père était un monstre à l'âge de sept ans tu sais…Je me suis retrouvé face à lui une nuit de pleine lune. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Mais mon autre père est arrivé à temps. Après ça, je n'ai plus jamais regardé Fenrir de la même façon. Il n'était plus mon père, juste Fenrir… »

Il plongea son visage entre ses deux mains, semblant retenir des larmes menaçantes. Puis, comme si de rien n'était il reprit une posture droite et un visage sans expression.

« - Ce que je vais te dire Draco est confidentiel, les personnes au courant se comptent sur une main à l'heure actuelle. Mais connaissant Potter, tu vas le soir très prochainement de toute façon. »

« - De quoi parles-tu ? » Intervint alors le blond.

« - Ils ont relâché Fenrir »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu as bien entendu, les aurors viennent de le relâcher. Officiellement, on apprendra d'ici deux ou trois jours maximums par les médias qu'il s'est échappé, tout comme Sirius Black il y a quelques années. Officieusement, il a conclu un accord et va nous aider à infiltrer les Bouffemorts ici, afin d'appréhender les personnes à la tête de tout ce complot. Il y a des anciens mangemorts ici, ce sont eux qui dirigent tout. Tout laisse même à croire qu'au moins un mangemort du premier cercle soit impliqué »

« - Du premier cercle ? Mulciber ou Travehood donc ? »

« - Et bien, certains ont commencé à diriger leurs soupçons vers toi avant que Potter ne s'en mêle. Son meilleur argument à été de leur faire reconnaître à tous que tu aurais du mal à diriger tout ça depuis les soins intensifs de Ste Mngouste, alors que tu étais encore dans le coma »

« - Bien que ça ne me regarde pas, qu'est-ce que les aurors ont proposés à Fenrir pour accepter le marché ? »

Théodore fit quelques pas en long et en travers, regardant l'horizon au passage.

« - Liberté conditionnelle une fois tout le réseau démantelé. Il a aussi demandé à me parler…Pour me dire que si j'étais du 'bon coté' alors il me suivait parce que son fils est ce qu'il y a de plus cher à ses yeux'. Comme s'il le pensait réellement » Termina Théo tout en attrapant une pierre au sol avant de la lancer aussi fort et loin qu'il put.

« - Essaye de lui pardonner, même si c'est dur. Au fond, même s'il a fait des choses mauvaises, il a aussi toujours tout fait pour te protéger, tu dois l'admettre »

« - Je ne peux pas »

Son regard c'était fait plus dur encore si c'était possible.

« - Je vais rentrer à présent. Dis au revoir aux autres pour moi »

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna dans la pénombre, laissant le blond seul.

Draco prit son temps pour retourner auprès des autres. Ils semblaient tous attendre le retour des deux Britanniques même s'ils tentaient tous de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« - Théo est désolé de ne pas venir vous dire au revoir de lui-même, il a préféré rentrer »

« - J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade, il ne semblait pas très en forme » Murmura Maggy.

Neville attrapa son verre de Whisky Coca, il huma l'odeur sucrée avant de l'avaler d'une traite et de prendre sa décision.

« - Je vais vous laisser aussi »

Il attrapa ses affaires, souhaita une bonne fin de soirée à tous et parti rejoindre l'ex mangemort comme l'avait deviné Draco.

La soirée se termina doucement, chacun rentrant de son coté. Harry indiqua à Draco, juste avant de partir, qu'il était invité à se présenter le lendemain à l'adresse indiqué sur le parchemin qu'il lui glissa dans les mains. Son ton avait été sérieux et laissait présager que tout avait à voir avec la discussion tenue avec Théo juste avant.

_à suivre..._

_

* * *

_

(1) : Pedobear est un personnage apparu sur le net si on veut. C'est un ours pervers, et pédophile comme on peut le deviner au nom. Vous pouvez taper le nom dans google pour plus d'informations et surtout voir à quoi il ressemble. J'ai moi-même eu la chance de pouvoir poser sur une photo avec un magnifique pedobear à la Japan Expo cette année.

(2) : Le jeu du « flaireur » est l'équivalent sorcier de « chat » pour les moldu bien sûr.


End file.
